Prophecy Girl
by Choking On A Dream
Summary: COMPLETE! When Ed meets a girl who is literally out of his world, he falls for her. She has hidden power and someone is after her. When the time comes for her to meet her maker, will Ed allow her to die? Or will he help her? EdXoc
1. Meeting Winry

Hi! I'm mangagurl101!

I do not own FMA...

but if I did...

that would be hot...

This is my first fanfic... so please R&R!

Flames are welcome... just don't burn my limbs off!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Meeting Winry

**Kaname's POV**

"Ugg... Wh-where am I?" I rubbed my head as I sat up, looking around and taking in my surroundings. I turned my head left and right. The last thing I could remember was that I was in the middle of Paris searching for a place to spend the night. Now, as I was scaning the unfamiliar room I was currently in, I realized, but one thing... I was in some stranger's home. I knew it couldn't have been someone I knew for all the poeple I knew came from my village and...

I scanned the room a bit more. It was a small, plain and yet nice little space. It's walls were nice. The bottom halves were plastered with some kind of wood, while the top halves were an white color. The bed I was in was quite simple too. It had plain white sheets and comforter, the pillow case too. The base seemed to be made of wood also. My shoes were placed neatly on the floor beside the bed, and I noticed that they were completly trashed. The bed was actually placed under a high-definition window, of which light was dripping through. The drapes were also a plain white color. There was a wooden desk and chair, set on the far side of the room, with a few papers and pencils scattered over it. On one of the walls, there was a plain wooden door. In one corner, set on the floor, was my guitar case and bag. Full of my clothes, belongings, treasures, and other items. And lastly, in another corner there was a miniature bookcase. Full of books that I could not see from my spot .

I stood up from my bed. I also noticed that my t-shirt was ripped and dirty. My jeans were also in rags and would probably have to be trown into the garbage. I shook off my appearance and slowly made my way over to the bookcase, curiosity getting the better of me, and randomly pulled out a book.

"'Auto-Mail Mechanics'?" I read aloud. I place the reading material back in it's original slot and ran my finger across some of the other books there. "Auto-Mail. Auto-Mail. Auto-Mail. What is 'Auto-Mail'? More importantly; where am I?" I questioned to thin air.

"You're in my house. And Auto-Mail is a sort of mechanical substance." I whirled around to come face-to-face with a girl. She was a bit taller than I was, had long blond hair that was pulled in to a high ponytail with two loose bits in the front, and sea blue eyes. Her clothes were, a black, revealing, tube-top, a red bandana, and grey-ish, baggy, pants. All-in-all, she was pretty. "My name's Winry, by the way. Winry Rockbell. Nice to see you're awake... uhh..." she paused, realizing that she had no clue as to what my name was.

"Oh...! Uhh... It's Kaname. Kaname Asakai." I responded quietly, averting my gaze to the floor. She looked at me funny for a moment, well at least I thought she was... I couldn't see much through my bangs.

"Why are you so quiet?" Winry asked me. I merely looked up at her, a small blush gracing my cheeks. She looked at me a moment longer before she realized why I was acting so strangly. She suddenly started to giggle. "Oh I see! You're shy, aren't you?"

I nodded meakly "Y-yes." I managed to squeak out.

"Oh well that's okay. I mean you just met me and all. So do you wanna know a bit more about how you got here or do you wanna rest up a bit more?" she asked me smiling slightly.

"Uh.. do-do you think you could.. umm... t-tell me?" I muttered. She smiled at me again.

**Normal POV**

"Sure thing." Winry paused for a second as if gathering her thoughts. "Ok let's see now... Well I was in town this morning, going to get some groceries. I was walking down the road headed towards the grocery store, when I rounded the corner and saw a bunch of people crowded around something, that I obviously couldn't see.

"So I made my way though the crowd to get a look at what had gotten all those people's attention. When I finally managed to squeeze through, I saw a girl unconscious. That girl was... you." Winry stopped for a moment looking over at Kaname to see her reaction.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly hanging open. "M-me? How can that be? I don't remember ever passing out in town!" she cried.

"Well, I don't know about you, but the people of Resembool were pretty worked up about it." Winry stated her opinion.

"Well, I'd be too if- Wait a minute. Did you say... Res-em-bool?" Kaname said the town's name slowly as not to say it wrong. She was utterly confused. She hadn't been there when she was searching for an inn.

Winry nodded. "Uh-huh. I did. Why?"

"Bu-but! I-I wasn't in Resembool! I was in Paris!" Kaname's head was whirling with questions. She had never heard of Resembool, yet it sounded familiar. Come to think of it so did Winry's name. Anyway... Did Resembool even exist? If it did, how did she end up from Paris, to there?

"Pa-ris?" Winry questioned. Her brow furrowed in thought and she frowned slightly.

'_What? How could she not have heard of Paris?_' she mentally screamed. '_Wait a minute... Winry Rockbell. Resembool. Winry Rockbell. Resembool. Where have I heard those name before. I know I've never met her before. And I've never been to Resembool... before now that is. But... sigh those names sound so familiar._'

"Hey Win?" Kaname finally spoke. Winry looked up at her confused. "Oh! Uh... you don't mind if I call you that. Do you?"

She merely smiled and shook her head, "Of course not! So do you wanna ask me something or not?"

"Yeah. Um.. I know this is kinda personal... but... um... d-do you think y-you could... um... tell me a bit a-about y-yourself?" Kaname asked hopefully. She just had to figure out how she knew her. Where did she know her from?

"Uhhh... sure. I guess so." she said a little confused "Hmm. Well, I was born and raised here, in Resembool. I lived here with my mom, dad and grams. Umm... I grew up with my two best friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. My parents were doctors and they..." a gleam suddenly appeared in Winry's eyes. Kaname instantly noticed this.

"Erm.. you don't have to continue you know. You can tell me when you're ready." she quickly said. Winry smiled sadly and looked up at the strange girl.

"Thanks. I know I didn't tell you much but-"

Then it clicked inside Kaname's head. '_E-Elric?_' that was it.

"Fullmetal Alchemist..." she breathed out. Winry looked startled.

"Yeah... um. that's Edward or Ed. He's a State Alchemist. His second name is the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." she said still with a look of surprise on her face.

"No, no! That's not it. It's just, um. Well... sigh This is gonna sound super stupid and maybe even insane to you but, I'm really hoping you'll believe me..."

Now, here's where Kaname explained everything to Winry. From how she thought she'd heard of her and Resembool, to how she thought she was from; either a different world, dimension or time. Then she tried her hand at explaining how in her 'world', that the adventures of the two Elric brothers, was an animated television series. And she had to try to explain, exactly what television was.

**Winry's POV**

"What! That's just- I... What!" my heart was practicly jumping out from my throat. That was just too unbelievable for my liking. I got what Kaname was trying to explain to me. It made sense, but... It was just way too-I dunno... wierd!

"Look... I know it sounds like I'm lying right? But I'm not! I swear it's the truth!" she just looked at me, straight in the eyes and what I saw in them surprised me. I saw the truth. She-she wasn't lying. I know that I just met her and all, but... I don't know... It's as if I've known her like Ed and Al... all my life.

I smiled at her. She looked at me like I had fourty heads or something. "Hey, don't worry, Kaname." I assured her, "I believe you." she almost looked taken aback.

"B-but... why? I mean, if someone told me something like that... I don't know if I'd be able to believe them. Sorry if it seems rude, but why? I just don't see how you could believe me that fast." she stammered. I could tell that she was caught off guard by my answer. I simply grinned and answered her question,

"Because I can see the truth," she looked at me scepticaly before I inserted another bit, "-in your eyes." I finished smiling slightly. Kaname smiled slightly too. She bowed her head and looked at the ground once again, like she had done when I asked for her name.

"Thanks," she looked up at me through her bangs, "-for beleiving me and for looking after me and everything."

"Hey no problem." I could tell she was gonna cry so I grasped her hand to comfort her. Her head shot up surprised, I grinned once again and said, "That's what friends are for, right?"

**Normal POV**

Kaname's eyes started to water up and Winry looked at her, worry etched across her face.

"A-are you okay? Did I-I say something wrong?" she asked frowning.

Suddenly Kaname had embraced Winry in a hug. She was now crying and sobs racked her body, and it was convulsing with small tremors created by her sobs. Winry slowly hugged the crying girl back, wondering why she was upset.

"Thank you Winry... F-for being m-my frie-end." she choked out.Winry seemed slightly shocked at what Kaname was saying. "I-I've never e-ever had a f-friend bef-fore."

'_Poor girl..._' Winry thought, '_Her childhood must have been hard. I won't ask her about it now, though. She'll tell me when she's good and ready._'

Moments rolled by and soon Kaname's crying slowed and her sobbing had ceased.

She slowly pulled herself out of the embrace and wipped away her tears. Her face was now tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked absolutly terrible.

"Thank you again, Winry." she looked over at her new friend, smiling.

"Hey, no prob." she answered. Then suddenly a thought occured to her, "Hey, I suppose you don't have a place to stay do you?"

Kaname looked up at her and shook her head no. Winry thought for a moment,

'_Maybe she could stay with us. I'm sure grams won't mind. Besides if what she told me really, really is true, then I want her to meet Ed and Al._' Winry grinned.

"You can stay with us!" she exclaimed. Kaname looked like she was going to protest, she was just about to open her mouth and say something, but Winry beat her to it, "Look, it's really no problem at all. There's only two people living here and we've got plently of room. Please stay. I'd like for you to meet my grams, or you can call her aunt Pinako, and Ed and Al.

Kaname smiled and embrace Winry in another hug. And this time she wasn't so hesitant to return it.

"I'd like that Winry... I really would."

End Of

Chapter 1


	2. The Brothers Elric

hey peeps! thank u 2 those who reviewed my first chapter!

**Ruby Fire Wolfson:** thank u for telling me what i should be doing for my stories! ill try it out next chapter (less POVs) but im definatly gonna keep my character!

**waterswind:** thank u for sharing ur thoughts! im happy that u like it!

**Centurious:** thank u very much 4 tha compliment! im glad u think its gud! n 2 ur demand of updating, heres chapter 2!

now that i've thanked my loving and loyal reviewers! ON 2 CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 2

The Brothers, Elric

Almost two months went by since Winry found Kaname and had taken her in. She had already met Pinako and some of the other villagers, but so far had yet to meet the famous Elric brothers. She had also learned some basics of Auto-Mail. Winry had also managed to get rid of some of Kaname's shyness. When she and Winry had first gone into town, not long after Kaname was found, Winry had bought her some new clothes and shoes.

She was now wearing a pair of black pants with four pockets; one on each of her hips and two in the back. She was also wearing a plain, black, sleevless shirt. On her feet she had a pair of lace-up, boots, almost exactly like Ed's, except her's were black. Over her shirt, she had a green jacket. To top it all off, her midback length, chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, which was secured with a green elastic.

**Kaname's POV**

It was late one moring, almost noon, then, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'_Who could that be I wonder?_' I asked myself, heading downstairs to answer it.

"I got it!" Winry yelled. She was already at the door, so I figured that she could get it, so I turned around and headed back to my room. Once inside my safe haven, I stalked over to my bed and colapsed onto it.

It had been a stressful morning, it had. First I got up late for my chores, then Pinako wanted me to run into town to get some food for lunch, and I had gotten back, maybe, twenty minutes ago, from doing just that.

Suddenly, I heard some yelling and heavy footsteps coming from downstairs. What could that be? Then I heard Winry calling for me,

"Kaname! Could you come down here please? There are some people I want you to meet!"

Her voice was muffled by my door, so it was difficult to hear her, but I managed to hear something about 'Down here' and 'People to meet'.

'_Oh well. Might as well see what she wants._' I shrugged my shoulders and shoved my hands into my pockets. I casually walked down the stairs and towards the door. When I reached the bottom of the steps, I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes widened.

**Al's POV**

It had been quite a while since brother and I had gone to visit Winry and Pinako. I really missed them... I bet brother has too.

"Oh look! There it is! Winry's house!" I said as we neared the house that we had gone to, so many times in our childhood.

"Yes, Al. I can see it fine. Okay?" Ed replied sarcasticly, a faint smile on his face. I immediatly calmed down from my exited manner and blushed. I know he couldn't see it, but I knew I was. "C'mon let's hurry up." he chuckled at my, now, silent manner.

He started running up the hill, on which, Winry and Pinako's house stood.

"Brother! Wait for me!" I cried running after him.

When we reached the front door Ed rapped on it a few times, before we heard the muffled cry of 'I got it!'. Yup. That was definitly Winry.

The door swung open and there stood Winry panting. Probably from the sprint to the door.

She grinned upon seeing us at the door and greeted us, "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Hey Winry." "Hello." we greeted back. Then Pinako came in,

"Oh hello, Alphonse, Pipsqueak." Uh-oh... She just called brother gulp pipsqueak.

Ed's face suddenly turned very red and his eyes lost both their iris' and pupils. I could almost sense the shadow over him at that moment.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT NOT EVEN A MAGNIFYING GLASS COULD FIND HIM!" he yelled out. I hurridly caught him by the arms and tried to restrain him, which I might add, is very hard when he's angry.

"Calm down, brother! Please!" I was struggling to keep him under restraint.

**WHAP!**

Ed was now rubbing the spot where Winry had hit him with her wrench.

"Quiet Ed!" she shouted then quickly regained her posture, "There's someone I'd like for you two to meet." she smiled at us then turned to the stairs.

"KANAME! COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE! THERE ARE SOME PEOLE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" she practicly screamed to whoever this 'Kaname' person was. I looked down at Ed and he, up at me. We both shrugged and turned back to the stairs, waiting for the mystery girl, I assume, to arrive.

We heard light footsteps coming down them and soon enough, there stood a girl who looked about Ed's age. She was very pretty, just to put in my two cents. I wonder what brother thinks about her?

**Ed's POV**

'_Wow! Who is that! She's-she's... beautiful._' I thought to myself. She really was pretty.

She had gorgeous hazel eyes. And chocolate brown hair that went down to about midback, I guess, with bangs that go to her chin and are parted in the middle. She had a really nice body, from what I could tell. She was wearing something similar to what I was; black pants and a black, sleevless shirt. She didn't have any shoes on at the moment, but she had white socks on. And... she's... my height!

Right now, her hands were in her pockets and her hair was loose and drapped around her shoulders.

"Pretty..." I mumbled while I was... drooling!

She looked over at me. Uh-oh! Did she hear me! Crap! I hope she didn't! Then she... smiled... sigh. Pretty...

"Um... Hi!" she said. Ahhh... heavenly voice... Woah wait! I'm getting obsessed! Must calm down... Can't! Concentrate on breathing! In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Um... Ublah!" I squeaked. WHAT! DID I JUST DO THAT? She giggled silently.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse Elric..." Al said... Curse you Al! Making the better impression! OBSESSED! In, out! In, out! "And this is my _older_ brother, Edward." he added, introducing me. CURSE YOU AGAIN AL! Well... on the brighter side, he did say OLDER... Gotta give him credit for that.

"Hi! My name's Kaname Asakai. Winry and Pinako have told me alot about you. It's nice to finally meet you!" I saw her look over at Pinako and Winry and she... winked?

"Ummm... Yeah... It's nice to meet us too... I mean you! I mean nice to meet you too!" I yelled out, franticly trying to cover up my mistake. Why am I so wierd around her? Do I lo- NO! I can't! But... I think I do...

**Normal POV**

Winry looked from Ed's odd behavior over to Kaname. She was blushing pink! She looked between the two a few more times before she grinned evilly.

"Hey Kaname?" the girl in question looked over at her.

"Yeah Win?"

"Do you think you could go back into town to get a few more things for dinner, since these two are probably gonna be staying here for a few days?" she asked her.

"Umm... Yeah sure. No prob." Winry handed her some money and Kaname walked over to the door and slid on her boots and jacket. "See you later everyone!" she smiled before running out the door and back into town.

"C'mere Ed!" Winry grabbed him by the ear, before he could even respond, and dragged him into the next room.

She teasingly nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, a smirk on her face.

"You like her don't you?" she asked slyly

Ed gulped and his face became very red. "N-no I d-don't!" he said.

"I know you do so fess up!" she prodded.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he almost screamed. At this moment, Al stuck his head in, due to hearing Ed yelling something about 'Never taking him alive.'

"What's wrong brot-" he never got to finish his question, because a wrench suddenly hurled itself at his helmet. Al quickly scurried out of the room and to safety.

"Idiot..." Winry hissed under her breath. She then turned back to question Ed again, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she realized that he had escaped.

"Ed? Ed! ED! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" she screamed.

End Of

Chapter 2

there's chapter 2!

now i'm gonna warn u...

i'm not gonna update until i get _at least_ 4 reveiws!

plz R&R! i'd really appreciate it!

tnx c ya!


	3. The Prophecy

hey all! how goes it?

anywho i'd like to thank the following reviewers for... well... reviewing...

**Yoru Inu:** tnx! im happy u like it!

**Ves:** hi! dun worry ur not being baist (i dunno wat dat means but wuteva). ill try to put some more shyness into my character soon. n ill try to keep up my updates!

**Kite1763:** tnk u! i kinda wondered at first how id fit that lil bit (knowing FMA was a tv show) into the story, but i think i figured it out! tanks 4 tha compliment!

**catgirl-89:** wow thx! im glad u like my story! n u no wat? i like oc's 2! n dats xactly why i based my story on 1! n dun worry... i did update as soon as i cud! soooo... heres chappie # 3!

Chapter 3

The Prophecy

"Whew! That was a close call." Ed muttered. He had just escaped Winry's grasp and got outside. She had been teasing him that he had a crush on Kaname. Truth be told; not even Ed knew if he did or didn't. He thought she was beautiful, but was it just that? Ed hadn't even known her for twenty minutes, and he already 'liked' her. But was it lust or love? Sure he liked her body and looks, but he didn't even get to see her personality. What was she really like?

Ed had blindly wandered into town, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized where he was going. He got bord just walking around, so he decided to sit down on a bench and just reflect on the things that had recently happend... The discovery that he and Al had made, no less than a week ago... The prophecy...

"I have no idea what all that junk meant, but... I have a feeling that it has something to do with Kaname... and I feel that I have to... help and... protect her..." Ed sighed and leaned his head back while sticking his arms over the back of the bench. "What does this all mean?"

_**Flashback**_

_"Brother! Come here!" Al yelled over to Ed._

_They were currently in the ruins of an ancient and legendary city called 'Vexous'. Vexous was legenday because of very curious incidents, that used to occur there._

_It was said that Vexous was also known as the 'City Of The Gods' or the 'City Of Prophet'. It was called these because when Vexous was still living and full of life, that the Gods favored this town above all others. It was said that one night during a yearly festival they held, a miracle happened. A great and terrible light flashed in the skies. It was a pale green with golden swirled into it. It struck a giant boulder, like lightning, and left a prophecy. It said that within days there would be a great fire that would strike feircely upon their village. Many took no heed of the warning and disregarded it, but many also believed in the words and took shelter in the mountains. And a fire did strike as the prophecy had said. The Vexians, rebuilt their great city and continued to live a peaceful life. More prophecies came and went, but mostly during times of need or when something of great importance would occur._

_Ed and Al's situation, was one of those times. Possibly a time where the balance of the world hung. If the prophecy was not fulfilled the consequeces would be dire._

_"What is it Al?" Ed asked running up to his 'little' brother._

_"Look at this." he said indicating to a stone tablet that was placed on a pedastel, which was under a crumbling arc._

_Ed took a look at the tablet and gasped at the text written upon it._

_"Al? Did you write this down?" Ed asked the suit of armor._

_"On it." he replied_

_Ed nodded and looked back at the text, "What does it mean?"_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Ed dug his hand into his pocket and fished out a folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it and read what was written on it, for, what seemed like the hundreth time.

'Eyes of grass and hair of dirt

bring powers unknown

From another world

but knowledge of the Yochi

Will find true love

but has already found sadness and hurt

Upon their soulders

rests the fate of the Yochi

A life sacrificed

to save the Yochi's hero.

But when victory is held

happiness will not be found

For one once loved

is lost'

It was the prophecy Al and him had found. It made hardly any sense to him; especially since the rest of it was gone. When they had been in Vexous, the stone tablet had been slightly eroded, so the last few verses were lost. But, Ed knew that Yochi was 'Green Planet' in japanese. He knew that, but it was the last lines that peeved him the most.

Ed sighed and refolded the scrap paper and stuffed it once again into the depths of his pocket, only to be taken out again later on.

He got up and strod further into town. Stopping to look into a shop's window every so often. And would sometimes say hi to some old friends or aquaintences.

Ed had been walking for maybe, fifteen minutes, when he suddenly heard a scream.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!" the voice was definitly feminin and it kinda sounded like...

"KANAME!"

End Of

Chapter 3

hey guys! i hope u'll all reveiw soon (again...) sorry it took me so long 2 update, but i wuz in tha hospital...

on to otha things...

plz plz plz update soon! i really want to insert my next chapter, but i'll need reveiws to do that...

o! n depending on how many reveiws i get by Sept. 18th... i might not be able to update until Sept. 22nd or the 23rd... sorry!

tnx alot!

ja ne!


	4. My Hero

hello all loyal readers!

i m bak and m now weilding the power of an all new chapter! MWEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

heh heh heh! sry i'm jus glade i'm bak!

anywho tnx 2:

**Sister Of The Avatar:** tnx 4 tha encouraging words! n i must agree wit u ed iz a q-tee when he's shy!

**catgirl-89:** yes catgirl-89... sum1 must die, but dun worry! this story has a happy ending!

n now on 2 chapter # 4!

Chapter 4

My Hero

**Kaname's POV**

I had just left Winry's house and I had also just been introduced to the Elric brothers. When I first set eyes on them, in my world, I felt an immediate connection with the two, but mostly Ed. We had all lost so much in our past. And we all blamed it on someone else at first, but then we blamed it on ourselves. It was at that point that I discovered Ed and I were most alike. He blamed it on himself that their mother's resurrection had been a failure and that his brother's body had been lost in the attempt. I also felt like that at some point, but I'd rather not speak about it... It brings back too many memories. I just want to forget everything that happened... I want to forget why I'm alone all the time... I want to forget why I traveled all across the world... I want to forget...

I was walking towards the store while I was thinking about all of this. I then snapped back to reality and entered the small shop.

"Bread... Check. Pasta... Check. Ramen... Check. Juice... Check. Milk..." I then began to giggle thinking about how Ed hates milk. And that was another thing we had in common; we both _hated_ milk. It was no wonder we were both so short. "Check!"

I walked out of the store with my arms full of bags of food and other things for dinner. I was supposed to cook and I decided to make my famous 'Lasanga A La Kana'. I kinda named it after myself, because it was an original 'work of art'. Hehehe.

I was walking past an alley way, heading back home when suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. So I turned around. There was no one. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back around, only to be met with the ugliest man I had ever seen.

He had greasy, long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Crazy blue-gray eyes. A black beard and moustach. He was fairly large and his clothes were in rags. A plaid, red and black vest, was over a ripped up black t-shirt. His black pants had rips in the knees, ended at his ankles and were tucked into his brown, leather combat boots.

"What the-" I had began, but he quickly covered my mouth with a grimey hand and then grabbed my wrists with his other, thus making me drop the bags.

"A'llo sweets." he spoke in a low and raspy voice. What was going on? Was this creep going to rob me? Rape me? _Kill_ me?

"Hph! Mwet mhee mwoo!" I tried to scream, but he held me in a vise-grip with his hand still covering my mouth. I was having a hard time breathing because he was covering most of my nose too, and I couldn't get any air.

Finally I had had it. Hopefully this guy was one of those 'I'm- a-sissy-unless-I-think-I-have-the-upper-hand' dudes. So what I did was I... licked his hand. Yuck! It tasted aweful. He moved his hand down so that the top of it was exactly above my mouth. So I opened it and bite down hard on his disgusting hand.

"YEOWCH!" he yelped. This was my chance!

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!" I yelled as loud as I could. Hopefully someone would come to help me!

"I think not ya lil' tramp!" the man yelled as he slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled back a step or two, but didn't get far because his hand was still clutched onto my wrists.

'_Oh God! Let someone find me! I'm scared!_' I screamed in my mind.

The man then took a pocket knife and extended the blade.

"Oh God..." I wispered in fear as I stared at the sharp knife.

"Jus fer tha', yer gonna hafta die. Ehehehe.." he sneered an even crazier look was in his eyes. He then lifted me a few inches off the ground.

He raised the blade above my head and I squeezed my eyes shut.

'_I'm just sorry that I never really got to know Ed and Al in person. And I'm gonna miss Winry and Pinako. Oh well, at least I'll get to see **them** again._' I thought waiting for the deadly blow to hit me. But instead I heard something that I was grateful to hear.

"Kaname!"

"ED!" I yelled opening my eyes. I smiled over at him as tears began to drip from my hazel orbs.

"Who're you!" screamed my captor. He had stopped his onslaught and he held me at almost arms length. Ed took this as his chance. He clapped his hands and thrust them to the ground. An electrical shot zapped the man's body and he had momentarily been stunned.

Ed ran over and did an ax kick going upwards and hit the guy in the chin. He had caught him off guard. I dropped to the ground and then Ed round house kicked him. He still wouldn't go down. He was just recovering from the shock of being hit by a 'shorty'. Then, while he still had the time, Ed dropped to the floor and swung his leg out and swept 'ugly's' feet out from under his large body.

The greasy-haired man had fallen to the ground and was too weak to get back up. Ed once again clapped his hands and sent them to the floor. A steel cage then appeared out of nowhere and closed itself around the man.

I sat on the ground, my eyes once again closed, on the verge of tears. Ed swiftly ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and gently shook me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey? Are you alright?" he asked me with concern laced into his words. He just stayed there kneeling in front of me looking directly into my eyes.

I couldn't take it any more. The tears came fast and they came hard. "Oh Ed!" I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He seemed shocked at my actions, then hesitantly put his arms around me too. He took his flesh hand and laced it through my hair and his Auto-Mail hand was placed on my back, rubbing it soothingly. He allowed me to cry into his chest. It didn't even seem to bother him that I was getting his shirt wet.

He was whispering calming words to me, "Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. It'll be alright. Don't worry I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." he was hushing me and was being so sweet.

My tears had began to subside, but I had cried to the point where my eyes began to feel heavy and droop. "Thank you Ed." were my last words, before I was swallowed by darkness.

**Normal POV**

'_I'm so gald she's okay. It's a good thing I got here on time. I hope she's- Wha? She's out cold! Now I'm gonna have to carry her back to Winry's. sigh Oh well, at least I'll be getting bonus points for all of this. OBSESSED! In, out. In, out!_'

Ed had indeed been right. Kaname had fell unconscious. The poor girl had been in such a state of shock that she had passed out. So Ed began their trek back to Winry's house.

Walking through town with a girl on your back had got him some odd stares and people were whispering to eachother. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to. He got it alot seeing as he traveled everywhere with a suit of armor.

About twently minutes later Ed and, a still unconscious, Kaname walked up to Winry's house. He hoised the girl up his back a bit more to use one hand freely. He slid a hand from under her and banged on the door a few times to tell the people inside that it was urgent.

Seconds passed and the door then swung open to an angry looking Winry, "WHAT DO YOU WAN-?" she looked at Ed with Kaname on his back then her face became terrified, "WHAT HAPPENED!" she screeched. Pinako and Alphonse decided to poke thier heads out from the kitchen doorway to see what was going on.

"Brother?" Al questioned.

"No time Al. We gotta help Kaname first." they all nodded and they set her up in her room, with a wet towel set on her forehead.

After that was taken care of and Winry had changed Kaname into her pj's, she demanded to know what happened to her new best girlfreind.

"What happend Ed? Why was she unconscious?" she asked.

Ed sighed deeply, "Sit down and I'll tell you." he said.

So after everyone had gotten themselves settled in, Ed explained to them how he found Kaname. From how he was in the park and heard her scream to how he saved her. He did, however, leave out the fact that she had gone to him for comfort and cried on him. And how he had given her the comfort she was seeking.

"Poor Kaname." Al said. He sounded sad for her. Everyone could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah. Poor girl." Winry repeated. Pinako merely nodded in agreement. Ed said nothing. He was too busy, wondering about why Kaname had cried to him instead of waiting until she got back and went to Winry.

'_Maybe she trusts me, and... maybe... likes me? Naw! She probably couldn't wait for Winry and needed someone right then... Yeah that's probably it._' he thought, sadly, to himself.

Darkness soon fell upon them and everyone decided to call it a night.

**With Kaname**

Kaname was awake. She had been for a while now. She had been since Ed had started to tell everyone what had happened from his point of veiw. She blinked a few times then sighed.

"Thank you Ed. You have no idea how much that meant to me." she whispered. Kaname rolled over onto her side, facing the wall, and closed her eyes and let dreams take over her, the one thing that made her happy... or so she thought.

End Of

Chapter 4

there! it's done!

i would like 2 post chappie # 5 a.s.a.p! but to do dat...

I NEED REVIEWS!

lol plz R&R!

ja ne!


	5. A Nightmere And A Thank You

hey ppl! mangagurl101 here!

and i have a new chappie all ready 4 ya!

a special tnx 2

**randomwriter88:** i totally agree with u! (drools 2)

so here's chappie # 5!

Chapter 5

A Nightmere And A Thank You

_"Ahahaha! You can't catch me Hikari! Hahaha!" squealed a six year old Kaname. She was small and had wavey, light brown hair that was up in two pigtails. She was wearing a light green dress that went up to her knees and black Mary-Jane style, single buckle shoes._

_"Kaname! Wait! We have to go back to the village! Mom'll be wondering where we are, and Matsuo's getting tired! Besides, we're supposed to be going to dinner at the Asakashi's home!" her older sister Hikari yelled up to her. She was nine years old and she had blue eyes and long, dark brown hair. She was wearing an outfit similar to Kaname's, except her's was light blue and her hair was loose with a blue ribbon in it. She was the spitting image of their mother while, Kaname herself, was a mixture of her mother and father. She had her mother's hair but her father's eyes._

_"Kari! Kana! Wait for me!" along came their four year old brother, Matsuo. He was a cute little child with his boyish-charm, just like thier father. In fact, he looked exactly like him. Short, shaggy, black hair and hazel green eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark green shorts and overcoat, a white, button-up undershirt and black dress shoes._

_"Fine, fine! Let's go back then." sighed the young Kaname. They trudged along a winding, dirt path back to their small village, Dal-Ida. It was a tiny place. In North-America. No one had ever heard of and/or seen it. It was hidden... unknown... concealed. It was a quaint little town, no robberies, rapists, killers or other wrong and sick people or things. Stores weren't there either. For food they hunted and grew crops. For clothes they used animal hide in the cold weather and other times. But there were those rare occasions where they would exit the confines of their land to go into a city or town to get needed supplies. All in all, Dal-Ida was a very secretive place._

_While nearing their home, the three sibilings saw smoke rising from their beloved town._

_"What the...? The village! It-it's burning!" cried Hikari. She quickly sprinted to the village, but not before yelling back to her brother and sister, "Stay here! I'm gonna go find out what's going on!" The small girl and boy nodded quietly and went to hide in the bushes._

_Hours passed and yet, Hikari hadn't yet returned for them. Kaname sighed frustratedly, then stood abruptly._

_"Arg! I'm going to go see what's taking sissy so long to come back. Stay here Mat, I'll come back for you, so don't worry." she was just about to take off, when she suddenly felt a small hand take her's, gently. She looked down into the soft green eyes of her younger brother._

_"Be careful sissy... and... come back soon." Kaname smiled and bent down slightly to hug him. He embraced her back, then they each let go and Kaname spoke,_

_"Don't worry... I will." she then took off and raced to her home._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Kari! Hello? Is anyone he-" she stepped out of the forest and gasped at what she saw. Bodies were littered everywhere, lying in pools of crimson, red liquid. Houses were burning and smoke was invading all of her senses. A putrid smell was lingering in the air. It was enough to make a skunk gag. "Wh-what h-happened he-er?" Kaname whispered. Her entire village was destroyed._

_She ran over the bodies, and made her way to one hut in particular... her home._

_"Mamma! Daddy! Sissy!" she cried upon entering her home. "Oh-no." she mouthed. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed into the corps that was once her mother's, Hotarue. "MAMMA!" she wailed. Kaname shakily lifted her head, which now, had traces of blood on it, and she scanned the room, only to see, what seemed to be, Nobu, her father's body. "Daddy..." she breathed. Suddenly, she saw her sister crawling across the floor to her. Her forehead had a terrible gash across it and blood was dribbling out from the corner of her mouth. A few bullet wounds were in her chest and were bleeding profusly._

_"Ka-Ka-Kana-me." she slurred out. Kaname immedeatly ran to her sister and kneeled next to her._

_"S-sissy? Wh-what h-happened h-ere?" she asked, her_ _voice full of pain and confusion._

_Hikari lifted her hand and pointed to the door and said, "Be-behind y-you." before her hand fell, limp, to the floor and her body was lifeless._

_Kaname, slowly turned around to the doorway to be met with a gruesome sight. Her little brother, with a rope around his neck, and three large and deep, bloody wounds upon his torso. His neck was also slit with blood still running from it. His mouth was open with blood dripping out. His eyes were open and wide, but they were dark and had no spark in them, whatsoever._

_The man who was holding the rope, smiled wickedly at her and his eyes were wide in craze. Then he spoke with a trembling, yet, frighting voice,_

_"Hello... Kaname."_

"NO!" Kaname yelled out loud. She had just woken up from a terrible nightmere. She was gasping for breath and she was covered with a cold sweat. She clutched the covers of her bed while she trembled uncontrolably.

"T-that was h-horrible." she whispered. Kaname looked around her room, making sure that nothing was going to attack her. Once she was satisfied, she swung her feet out of bed and stood up on shakey legs. She slowly walked to her door and silently turned the knob, "I need some air."

She silently walked downstairs and out the door.

**Ed's POV**

"Wh-what?" I had suddenly woken up to hearing someone yell. It sounded like Kaname. I hope she's okay! I quickly, but silently jumped out of bed and hurried to my door, opening it slightly. I peeked out into the hall and saw Kaname going downstairs.

"What could be wrong?" I wondered aloud. I crept out of my door and followed her outside.Without being spotted, I stepped outside and noticed her sitting on the front steps of the house. I gulped and took a deep breath. '_Here goes nothing._' I thought.

"Umm.. Hey." I said to her. She spun her head around and looked at me surprised. Wow... the way the moon hit her right now was magical, she looked even more beautiful than she did before.

"Oh! Ed! It's you." she said with surprise. I scratched my neck and laughed nervously.

"Umm... yeah... Sorry if I scared you." I said apologeticly. She blinked a few times then smiled that lovely smile of hers.

"Nah... It's okay." she laughed. Silence passed for a few minutes before she broke it. "Umm. Do you wanna sit down?" she asked me hesitantly. I smiled and replied,

"Sure." so I did. We sat for a few moments in comfortable silence just staring at the stars. Until she once again broke it,

"Umm, hey Ed?" she began. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I was curious as to what she wanted.

"Thanks... umm... for you know... uh... saving me... and uh you know..." I looked at her oddly 'You know'? What did she mean?

"Uhhh... yeah, but what do you mean by 'You know'?" I asked her. Kaname looked at me through the corner of her eyes.

"You know... comforting me... Winry's the only one, besides you to have comforted me since I was six."

**Normal POV**

Ed looked at Kaname oddly again. "What do you mean? Doesn't your family comfort you when you're upset?" he asked her. A grim look spread across Kaname's face and Ed quickly regretted asking the question.

"They're dead." she answered solomnly. Ed looked down in shame and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." he said looking up at her. She turned her head, slightly, to look at him. A small, sad smile played at her lips.

"Don't worry about it." she said "There was no way you could have known." Ed smiled, slightly, back at her.

'_She's really nice. I mean, I thought that I had offended her by saying that, but she just brushed it off. I'm sure that inside, she's upset about her family. I won't ask her about it, though. But it's gonna be hard... Man... this must be how others feel when they want to know how Al got his armor and I got my Auto-Mail, limbs. Heh. It's kind of a wierd feeling... I think._' Ed thought. '_Now I know... It's not just lust, after all... I do love her._'

"Hey Kaname?" he asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah Ed?" Kaname looked over at her new friend curiously.

Ed gulped and took a deep breath, "Do you... uh... want to... erm... gooutandhavebreakfastwithmetomorrowmorning?" he said all too fast. Kaname replayed what he said, in her mind and broke it down. Finally she understood what he had said, and she blushed.

"Erm... sure. I'd love to!" she exclaimed and smiled, the blush still on her cheeks. Inside, Ed could've melted at the sight before him. A gorgeous girl was smiling the loveliest smile he had ever seen and she looked even more beautiful with that pink tint on her cheeks...

'_Did she just say... yes?_' he was almost in a frenzy.

"R-really?" he asked increudiously. Kaname merely nodded,

"Mm-hmm!" Ed sighed, dreamily and his eyes had gone into a daze. He was daydreaming, about him and her on their 'date', when he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Kaname waving her hand in front of his face,

"Yoo-hoo! Ed? Are you still in there?" she inquired, laughing slightly.

"H-huh?" he blinked, "Oops. Yeah, sorry 'bout that." he laughed, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck embarassed. Kaname giggled at his spacey moment.

"S'ok!" she replied still laughing, "I do it all the time!"

'_Do what all the time? Daydream about us on a date?_' his inner-voice was soft and all dreamy.

"It's getting late. We should go back to bed." he said. '_Yeah... So that I can dream..._' Ed thought '_Dream about us going out on dates!_'

"Yeah you're right. Well, g'night Ed. And thanks again." Kaname replied standing up and heading back inside.

"No problem." Ed answered to no one.

End Of

Chapter 5

there ya go ppl!

chapter # 5!

plz R&R!

unless...

u all want this story 2 take 500000000000000000 (goes on and on) years to update!

tnx!

ja ne!


	6. Hello Again

hey all! how's it goin?

well i hope u all enjoyed chapter # 5

anyway here are the reviewers i'd like to thank-

**ramdomwriter88:** sorry for ur loss, but...sigh ed is with another girl...

**KajiMori:** thank u very much! n i will !

**Winter Rose Alchemist:** i totally agree with you, he is kawaii! n for ur request on updating...

here's chappie # 6!

plz R&R

Chapter 6

Hello Again

"Well... Today's the day." Kaname muttered, while she tied her hair into it's usual high ponytail.

It was the morning after Ed and her had had their little midnight conversation. But it was also the morning when she and him were supposed to go on their 'date'.

'_But is it really a date?_' she asked herself. '_I mean... He didn't really say, 'Do you wanna go out on a date with me and go have breakfast tommorow morning?' did he now?_' Kaname was utterly confused. Sure she did like Ed, he was cute, funny, nice, all the qualities that a girl would want in a guy, but would he be interested in a girl like her?

"No... he wouldn't..." she spoke to thin air.

"No who wouldn't what?" Winry had suddenly appeared in Kaname's doorway.

"Yipes!" Kaname jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Winry! You scared the living crap outta me!" she cried.

"Who wouldn't what, Kana?" Winry asked again.

'_Oh shoot!_' Kaname mentally kicked herself over and over again. '_Why did I have to say that out loud!_' she screamed at herself.

"Oh... um... Well you see-"

"Good morning ladies!" Ed cheerily greeted them. "And how might you two be doing on this lovely morning?"

"Ummm..." the two girls looked at eachother, silently asking 'What the...?'

"We're... uhhh... good?" Kaname answered. Winry merely nodded,

"Yeah... What she said."

"That's nice to hear! See you downstairs Kana!" Ed said walking towards the stairs. Winry looked at Kaname and asked,

"What was that about?" Kaname just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. I thought that he might usually be grumpy in the morning." she answered.

"No, no, no! Not that!" Winry shook her head, "I mean the 'Meet you downstairs' stuff." Kaname blushed slightly and coughed,

"Um... well... Ed and I are... uhhh... going out for breakfast together." she finally choked out. Winry's face imediatly lit up.

"Oh really?" she asked. Kaname could see an evil glint in her eyes, and quickly dashed downstairs before she could ask any further.

Once at the base of the stairs she threw her boots and coat on, grabbed Ed and and ran out of the house. And once they were a safe distance away, she slowed her pace to a walk and silently, with Ed, trudged along into town.

"What was that about?" he asked. Kaname blushed and looked at the ground.

"I _don't_ want to talked about it." she silently muttered. Ed nodded and looked down to his hand. He blushed and then spoke,

"Ummm... Kana?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah? What is it?" she turned her head back and looked at him. She noticed that he was looking at something and turned her sight to his line of vision. What she saw made her blush. When she had ran from Winry's house, she had grabbed Ed by the hand and ran out, but she hadn't yet let go. "Oh... ummm... sorry." she quietly said. She removed her hand from his and dropped it back at her side. Ed frowned slightly at her actions.

'_Doesn't she like me?_' he asked himself.

"Sooo... uh... where do you wanna go?" Kaname asked him.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his self interrogation, and looked at her. "Uhhhh... I dunno. Where do you wanna go?" She looked over to him and thought for a moment.

"Well, there's a nice little cafe in town that we could go to." she paused, "What do you think?"

Ed nodded, "Sure. Why not?"

"Hello! What can I get for you this morning?" the waitress asked Ed and Kaname. They both looked down at their menus and quickly checked them over,

"Uh... I think I'll have a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice, please." Kaname replied looking back up at the young woman.

"I'll take a plate of pankakes with some bacon and toast and some sausages and eggs... OH! And some orange juice too please!" both Kaname and the waitress looked at Ed with eyes as wide as sausers. Kaname knew Ed liked to eat, she just never realized he liked it _that_ much...

"A-alright. I'll be back shortly with your orders." the woman said and then disappeared into the back.

"Sooo..." Ed started off. Kaname looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly do you come from?" he asked Kaname. Her eyes widened. "You never did tell me how, when and where you met Winry... And I was kinda wondering..." he trailed off.

'_Uh-oh..._' inner Kaname began to panic, '_I can't tell him! At least not yet! What would he say? What would he think? I'm not just gonna come out and say it!_' she then began a mental scenario of her coversation with Ed, '_'Hey Ed! I'm from a different dimension, where your life story is a televison show! Oh and a television is a little box, that's kinda like a radio, but it has images to go along with the story!'. Man-o-man would he think I'm crazy!_'

"Uh... well... you see I-" but Kaname never got to finish her confession to Ed, because the window to the cafe suddenly shattered. Someone was firing a gun... at them!

"Get down!" Ed shouted. He lunged for Kaname from the other side of their table. They fell to the floor, with Ed sheilding Kaname from on top.

Random people from inside threw themselves to the floor and screamed. While others from outside, ran around trying to find shelter.

Suddenly, a hord of men ran into the shop and began to surround Kaname and Ed, while they were standing up. Ed stood in front of her protectively, ready for battle, while she grasped his shoulders in support. One of the men stepped forward. No one could see his face, it was covered by a mask, but he was still intimidating.

"Hello Kaname." he spoke in a sadistic tone, "Long time no see."

Kaname glared at the man, "Who the hell are you and what do you want!" she yelled at him.

The man merely shook his head in disappointment, "Dear, dear Kaname... how quickly we forget those we dispise..." he grasped the top of his mask and slowly pulled it off.

Kaname's eyes widened and her body began to tremble uncontrolably. She took a step back and her breathing increased, "Y-you..."

End Of

Chapter 6

there ya r!

# 6 has been posted!

plz review!

i dun care if it's a flame, a compliment or just to say 'duh...'

just plz review! let me know how i'm doin!

anywho...

ja ne!


	7. Power From Within

hey ppl! wats up?

anywho...

i'm updating sooner than i thought i would!

lol it's all tnx 2 these ppl!

**randomwriter88:** sry ur gunna hafta wait n see!

**Ramihel:** hey tnx 4 tha compliment! i feel so loved

**Liv:** tnx 2 u 2! i did get a few more reviews so yeh! n i'm glad u got ur ipod fixed! lol

**The Force Alchemist:** i'm glad that u like my story! n i couldn't wait 2 post chappie # 7!

so here it is! plz R&R!

enjoy!

Chapter 7

Power From Within

Kaname's eyes widened and her body began to tremble uncontrolably. She took a step back and her breathing became ragged, "Y-you..." She dropped to her knees and stared at the man, with his wicked smile and insane red eyes.

Ed looked at Kaname through the corner of his eyes. '_What's wrong with her? Who is this guy and why is she afraid of him? Arg! Who gives a crap! He's scaring her and putting these people in danger, and that's all there is to it!_'

"Look here, buddy! I don't know who you bastards are, but I do know that you're causing trouble! Now you can either go quietly, or I'll just have to make you leave!" he yelled at the red-eyed man. For a second, the man seemed to be contemplating Ed's offer, then he narrowed his eyes and smirked,

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" he asked mockingly, "If I did leave, then I wouldn't be able to get what I came here for," his gloved hand raised and he pointed a finger at Kaname.

Edward's eyes narrowed into slits, "_What do you want with her!_" he demanded. The man grinned and answered Ed's question,

"Because she has something I want." he stated simply, "She holds something no one else in this world has." he looked to Kaname and frowned slightly, "But apparently her powers remain dormant... I thought that by sending her here, she would have at least awakened them... No matter!" he clapped his hands together, "I've been waiting to try out my powers of awakening, and here's my opportunity to do so! MEN! HOLD HIM OFF!"

Several of the large men jumped at the sound of their boss' command and hurled themselves at Ed, who, in turn, transmutated his auto-mail arm, into a blade. He lunged for a few men and began slashing away, but was quickly overcome by thier numbers.

"KANAME!" he grunted in between attacks, "KANAME! GET OUTTA HERE! RUN!"

She slowly turned her head to look Ed in the eyes. What he saw there knocked him off guard. He saw fear. Panic. Pain. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes before, not even when the burly man was holding her captive the previous day. Why was she so afraid of that man? What did he do to her?

Ed had been so caught up with Kaname, that he hadn't noticed a man that had snuck up on him. The giant interlocked his fingers and brought them crashing down on Edward's head.

"ARG!" he cried. Ed's cry suddenly snapped something inside of Kaname. She was brought out of her reverrie just in time to see Ed double over in pain and be kneed in the stomache by another man, then kicked in the side by the same guy.

Her eyes widened and she stumbled to her feet, "Edward!" she yelled.

Ed looked up at her her with one eye closed, "Kana..." he breathed. Kaname made to run for him when yet another man, stepped in her way.

"MOVE!" she screamed at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"And whatter you gunna do 'bout it girly?" he asked rudely. Kaname narrowed her eyes and flipped over him, at the same time, grabbing his shoulders and flinging him across the room when landing,

"THAT'S WHAT!" she yelled. She began to run towards Ed again, but was blocked this time, by six men.

"Hold her." spoke the red-eyed leader calmly. The men nodded and began to advance on her.

"Oh no you don't, you bastards!" she quickly dodged a blow meant for her face and punched the attacker in the gut. While another stooped down to swing her feet out from under her. She saw this comming and jumped over them. What she didn't know was that they were expecting her to do so, so another guy hit her in the face and sent her to the ground. Two more men heaved her up and held her arms.

"Oh... and get the boy too... I don't want him to miss this." the leader sneered. The last of the men went to gather a weakened Ed and hauled him over to the 'ritual' spot. The man advanced on Kaname, while she struggled to get free.

"You'll never get away with this you sadistic bastard!" she spat in his face, while he merely smiled and wiped his face clean.

"Now, now... What would your mother think of you using that kind of language?" he mocked. Kaname immediatly stopped moving and her head lolled onto her chest, like a puppet who's strings were just cut. "Ahhh... much better." he grinned, "Now to begin."

He lifted her head up and placed his left, middle and index fingers onto her forehead. A light golden aura began to form on the spot.

"What are you doing to her?" Ed demanded, though it sounded more like a question, due to his weakness. He could see Kaname's eyes were open, but just barely. They were dull and cold; almost lifeless.

"Releasing the power from within." he stated without taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

'I call out the sleeping powers of this soul

to create a strength untold

Come out in your highest potential

and deliver the ultimate gifts

Life and death

light and darkness

Come out and awaken!'

Suddenly, a blue transmutation circle was beneath Kaname. The man stepped away and watched as the kanji for light, darkness, life and death appeared in the circle. Ed watched also, in amazment. There was no wind, but Kaname's hair and clothes blew around her, within her alchemic confines.

Gradually, the glow, the circle and the 'wind' died down and Kaname colapsed to the floor. In exhaustion, no doubt.

"Finaly..." the red-eyed man stepped forward to claim his prize, but when his hand was only inches from the fallen girl's body, he was slapped across the room by a black and white wave of light.

"Boss!" some of the men ran to help their master.

He struggled to get up, pushing away any help offered. When he was finally able to stand, he used the sleeve of his coat to wipe away the blood that had trickled from his, now, split lip.

"Hmm. It seems that little Kaname's powers are not yet under control and they are trying to defend their host by any means possible." he paused and began to walk to the exit. Some of his followers were confused at his actions,

"Boss-?"

"We're leaving." he turned to Ed, who had been dropped and was now on the floor taking in ragged breaths and clutching his sides, "I will get them..." Ed looked confused. "I will claim her powers. And when I do," he again turned to the door, "I _won't_ hold back." and with that he disappeared, along with his men.

'_What was that all about?_' Ed shrugged it off and slowly crawled over to Kaname's crumpled body. He gently pulled her onto his lap and tried to shake her awake,

"Kana? Kana? C'mon wake up." he breathed. Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter open. Ed smiled, knowing she was alright. She groaned and sat up slowly.

"Mmm... E-Ed?" she asked hoarasly. She stared at him for a moment, then her eyes grew wide, "Ed! Are you alright?" she asked franticly. She rolled onto her knees and gently took Ed's face in her hands. Ed blushed at the intimate touch, wishing the moment could never end.

"Y-yeah. I'm o-okay." he whispered. Kaname smiled, then, out of nowhere, wrapped her arms around Ed's waist, gently hugging him,

"Thank God!" she breathed. Ed's face grew even hotter at her embrace, then he too hugged her.

"I'm fine," he repeated, "but what about you? Are you okay?" he pulled away and held Kaname at arms length, looking deep into her eyes. She blushed slightly under his gaze,

"Yeah. I'm okay, just tired is all." she answered looking up into his golden eyes shyly. He smiled warmly and then embraced her again, she returned the guesture.

Ed's face then grew serious, "Kaname?" she pulled away and looked at him, questioning the sudden mood swing, "Who was that guy? And what did he mean by 'bringing you here'?" Kaname looked away then sighed,

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation." she paused then looked back at Ed with uncertainty in her hazel orbs, "Alot of this has to do with my past. And... although you don't know it... you're kind of in my past too. We're alot alike, you know, Ed." she took a deep breath, "And you're probably not going to believe me, but," she gulped, "here goes nothing..."

End Of

Chapter 7

well... there u go!

i hope u liked this chapter! it took me a while 2 think of it!

well plz review!

i need some of those if i'm gonna update!

so come on and show me tha money!

lol sry jus had 2 write that!

ja ne!


	8. Proposal

hey ppl! wats up?

well im finally back wit a new chapter!

yay!

anywho... these r 2 tha ppl who _did_ review last chappie...

**Winter Rose Alcemist:** tnx! i'm glad u like it! hehe

**randomwriter88:** well i feel the same way as u do, but i had to put it in there to add to the story! sooooorrrrrrryyyy plz forgive me! lol

**KajiMori:** hehe i'm real glad that u 'LIKEY' lol! anywho...

**The Force Alchemist:** wow! i did that? everyday? woah! hehe

**Ramihel:** well thank u! heehee! i'm happy u can call it 'descriptive'. lol.

well here's chappie # 8!

plz R&R!

Chapter 8

Proposal

**Kaname's POV**

'_This is it._' I was about to spill my guts out to Ed. My entire history. My... past. I was about to tell him about things that only Winry knew about. Not even Pinako knew much about me, and I've been living with her for about two months now! But, if I wanted to do _something_ to keep the people I cared about safe... I had to tell him.

I took a deep breath, "Are you sure you wanna know, Edward?" I asked in a serious tone. He nodded,

"If I wanna help you, then I've gotta know." he answered. I looked down and nodded,

"Okay." I took another deep, calming breath and began, "It all starts, with the _big_ fact," I looked away, "And the fact is; I'm not from this world, Ed."

Ed looked as though he had been slapped across the face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging open and he had disbelief written all over his face.

"W-what! B-but that can't b-be!" he stuttered, shaking his head over and over again, like it would get the insane thought from his head.

I sighed and looked at the ground, "I know that it sounds crazy, but," I looked at him, desperation gleaming in my eyes, "you've gotta believe me Ed! I wouldn't lie to you! You know that!" I cried. He looked at the floor totally and utterly emotionless.

I knew it, '_He doesn't believe me..._'

"You've gotta believe me... You just... gotta..." I whispered, tears comming to my eyes.

He looked up at me, almost... hatefully, "I don't know what to believe anymore." he spoke so darkly, I could almost feel my skin crawl. Then he spoke again, "I've gone through too much in life, to fall for something like that."

That was it, '_Not only does he not believe me... he hates me too!_' I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my tears from leaking out. I then, abruptly, stood up and ran out of the cafe. Leaving Ed alone, sitting on the floor.

**Normal POV**

Kaname raced through the streets of Resembool, the tears finally flowing. Her feet carried her all the way to the edge of town and into the woods. She slowed her pace and wrapped her arms around herself, the salty taste of tears, invading her senses.

Walking further into the woods, Kaname lost herself. Not on the path, but within her own mind. She couldn't understand why Ed didn't believe her.

"Why?" she sniffed, "Why didn't he believe me? Why does it always happen to me? Why? Why! WHY!" she screamed up at the heavens. Kaname lowered her head to the ground and colapsed, "I-I... thought... he maybe... liked me... as more than a friend."

"Dear, dear Kaname. Do, you not realize?" came a voice. Kaname's head shot up and she looked franticaly around. The voice, that had haunted her dreams, and killed her family, _and_ had ruined her morning, was again near her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" she screamed. The man stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tree,

"Why your powers, of course." he answered simply, blowing a piece of his shaggy, black hair out of his ruby eyes.

"No," she growled, "-you can't have them!" she jumped up and lunged at her ememy, aiming a punch for his face, which, he easily caught.

Kaname jumped back and took a fighting stance, the man merely shook his finger at her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kaname, do you truly expect to defeat _me_?" he mocked. Kaname did not reply, she just flew at him with another attack, this time, aiming her foot for his stomach. He, again, caught her attack, but this time he held onto her leg and twisted it so that she was facing away from him.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked, struggling to free her foot.

The man smirked, "You," he said, "-can call me Yukio."

Kaname also smirked, "Yukio eh? I'll remember. That way I'll know what name to put on your tombstone!"

"Listen." this time Yukio's voice was serious, "I have a proposistion for you." he said while letting go of her foot.

Kaname snorted, "And what makes you think I'll make a deal with you? You killed off my entire village! You're my enemy!"

Yukio smirked again, "Well, I'm _sure_ you'll accept when I tell you that your friends' lives are on the line." he stated.

Kaname gasped, "You wouldn't!" she argued.

"I didn't have any problems when it was your village, now did I?" he pointed out.

Kaname squeezed her eyes shut, "Fine." she whispered, "What's this propostion?" she asked opening her eyes and looking at the ground.

Yukio laughed, "I knew you'd see things my way." he stated. "Come and train with me. Learn to use and manipulate your powers. Once your training is complete, you can either choose to stay by my side and keep you powers, or," he smiled at this point, "-you can go through another ritual and transfer your abilities to me. What'll it be? Yourself," Yukio turned away from Kaname, "-or your friends?"

Kaname thought about what would happen if she refused, '_I can't let him kill my friends! Winry and Pinako have been so good to me... I can't let them down. Al... I didn't really get to know him that much, but I just know that we would've gotten along great and besides, he's still just a kid... And Ed... Even though he hates me... I still... love him. I can't let Yukio hurt him... Any of them... I won't!_'

"Fine." she spoke bravely, "You win. I...I'll go with you." her head hung.

Yukio clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Meet me here again in four hours time, at seven o'clock, sharp." he began to walk back into the trees bidding Kaname farewell, "See you then!" and then he disappeared.

Kaname fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, "What have I done?"

End Of

Chapter 8

thar yeh go! lol

well i really want sum more review this chappie!

ok?

plz help me and...

SEND SUM GAWDAMNED REVIEWS!

phew! well now that that's over...

ja ne!


	9. Tears Of Departure

dude! i'm back in black! eheheheh sorry!

well i'm sorry that i havent been updating, it's cuz i've been busy! plz 4give me!

well now that i'm here... i'll thank my reviewers!

**Ramihel:** tnx n sorry 4 it being short, i had 2 have the right stuf in there 4 this chapter.

**KajiMori:** dude! hah u remind me of... well... me!

**SakuRa108:** aww ya think so? hehe well tnx very much!

**ed's numbuh 1 fan:** sorry 4 the mary sue thingy. i'm just... uh... trying to make her what i am not.

**crystaleagle:** sigh i no! ed can be sooo thick headed sometimes! n tnx 4 tha compliment!

**randomwriter88:** yes, we r on gud terms. n dun worry things will definatly get better ; )

**The Force Alchemist:** yes, sorry for the shortness (no pun intended lol), but on the other hand, this one's a bit longer! n i hope if u almost fall again, for this chapter, u dun get hurt! lol!

yay! i got more than 4-5 reviews this time! WOOT!

well here's chappie # 9!

R&R plz!

Chapter 9

Tears Of Departure

Kaname had passed the next couple of hours in the forest contemplating her earlier descision. Wondering if she had done the right thing. Wondering what training would be like and how long it would take to master her powers. Imagining how everyone would react to her leaving. And those thoughts led her to the more difficult questions,

'_Should I tell them I'm leaving?_' she asked herself, '_If I do; should I say goodbye?_' she shook her head and burried her face into her knees. '_I'm so confused..._'

**With Ed**

'_I'm not gonna fall for something like that._' It had been a few hours since Kaname had run off, and Ed was wandering around town, still clutching his sides.

"I-I need to sit." he said aloud. He headed towards the park he had been resting at the previous day and sat at the same bench. After a few moments time, an image of a blushing and smiling Kaname flitted through his mind.

'_Was I right to do that?_ Ed wondered, '_Maybe she was telling the truth? Maybe she wasn't lying?_' he mentally slapped himself, '_Of course she was lying! What am I thinking! I can't let her get to me! I... can't._'

Ed's mind then replayed the scene where Kaname ran out of the cafe crying. He felt bad. _He_ had done that to her. It was _his_ fault she was crying.

Ed groaned. He couldn't feel guilty now. His pride wouldn't allow him to apologise. And even if he did, she probably wouldn't forgive him.

'**_She probably would._**' said a tiny voice, in the back of Ed's mind.

'_She has nothing to forgive 'cause there's no one asking for it!_' he yelled. '_Who are you anyways? Are you my conscience?_'

The voice sighed in exasperation, '**_No Ed. I'm not your conscience. I'm in fact the half of _you_ that does feel guilty, and thinks positive. Anyway, we're going off topic._**' the 'other Ed' paused and took a deep breath, '**_Listen Ed._**' it spoke firmly, '**_She wasn't lying and you know it. Just throw away your pride for ONCE and go to her. You know you wanna be with her._**'

Edward growled, '_Shut up._' he told himself.

Ed 2 was surprised, '**_What?_**'

He said it louder, '_I SAID SHUT UP! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!_'

Ed 2 sighed and spoke one last time, '**_Fine. But know this; Kaname thinks you hate her. Soon enough things are gonna get worse and out of control! You have to stop it Ed! You and Kaname are the only ones who can stop it! But you have to work to-geth-er._**' it pronounced every sylable of 'together', making his point clear. '**_Get your act together, Ed, and go find her!_**' were Ed 2's last words, before Ed could no longer feel 'his' presence in his mind.

Ed sighed in frustration and stuck his hands into is pockets.

"Stupid me, or-or... whatever it was." he muttered. Then, he blinked in confusion, "Huh? What's this?" he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He carefully smoothed it out and looked at it's contents. It was the prophecy that he had read the day before.

"Hah. What a load of bull." he crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground, across from him. Ed sighed and closed his amber eyes, while leaning his head against the back of the bench.

Moments went by and he slowly opened an eye and stared at the helpless paper, laying on the ground at his feet. He closed his eye and was quiet. But minutes later he opened that eye again, and again, stared at the paper. This routine continued for several more minutes, before Ed got fed up. He sighed heavily and bent over, piked up the prophecy and read it over again.

But this time when he read it it was different. The prophecy hadn't changed, nor had the writing. But it was actually that Ed seemed to be able to _understand_ it a bit better,

'_Eyes of grass and hair of dirt_'

'_That's Kaname. Her eyes are green, like grass is. And her hair's brown, like dirt. That part's okay. It's made sense since the begining._' he reasoned.

'_bring powers unknown_'

'_This part never made sense before, but now that I think about it, Kaname had powers that she didn't know about up until this morning._' Ed nodded thinking it was a logical explanation.

'_From another world_'

'_This part doesn't make sense at all-_' then it hit him, and he gasped, '_From another world..._' he echoed in his head. '_Was-was this what she was trying to tell me?_ he asked himself.

**Flashback**

_"Okay." Kaname took a deep breath and began, "It all starts, with the _big_ fact," she looked away from Ed, "And the fact is; I'm not from this world, Ed."_

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh no!" Ed cried and jumped to his feet, dispite the sudden rush of pain he felt. He started to sprint to Winry's house and, hopefully, Kaname.

'_Please,_' Ed prayed, '_Please be there!_'

**Outside The Rockbell Residence**

Kaname stood on a hill, overlooking her temporary home. In her left hand, she held her guitar case, and her right hand was clutching her bag, which was slung lazily over her shoulder. Her hair was loose, and flying along with the light breeze, as well as her jacket. Her bangs were shadowing her eyes, and her head hung low. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but for her friends... she would do it.

'_Does it truely have to be this way?_' she was in deep inner turmoil. She felt like she was betraying her friends.

"It... has to be done." she stated looking up. It wasn't visible before, but it was now clear that she had been crying. Her face was tearstained and there were shiny slicks where the tears had rolled down. Her eyes were red and puffy too.

Kaname tuned on her heel, and stalked off to the forest to meet with Yukio.

'_I just hope they find my letter..._'

**With Ed**

Ed continued to run until Winry's house came into view, when it did he took off into a full sprint. Ignoring the searing pain in his sides, back and chest. He couldn't stop, not for anyone or anything. He wouldn't.

'_I made a mistake...One that could cost me alot!_' he mentally berated himself, '_Stupid! Why did I have to be such a jerk? That other me-thingy was probably right; she probably _does_ think that I hate her!_'

As soon as Ed reached Winry's he threw the door open. And dashed inside, not bothering to close the door behind him. He threw his head back and forth, searching for any signs of Kaname.

Hearing the door bang open, Al, Winry and Pinako peeked into the hall to see what was going on.

Pinako, seeing her door wide opened, decided to use this as an advantage and annoy Ed with it,

"Hey, Shut the door, pipsqueak." she smirked.

She, Winry and Al all waited for Ed to start throwing threats and complaints at her, but to their amazment he remained silent... as well as frantic.

"Brother?" Al asked uncertainly.

"Where's Kaname?" this time it was Winry who spoke.

Ed eyes widened and his pupils shrunk, "You mean... she's not here with you?" he asked ugently.

They all shook their heads, "Not that I know of, but earlier I did hear movement upstairs earlier. Maybe she's in her room?" Al offered, "Why?"

"No time Al!" Ed said as her ran upstairs and zipped to her room.

When he reached it her kicked the door open and ran inside and looked around, but stopped and remained frozen. Al, Pinako and Winry came in seconds later and Winry began to yell at him,

"ED! You're not suppised to just barge into a girl's room! It's-," but she too froze at the sight of the room.

It was very clean. There were no clothes, books, music sheets, or anything strewn about the floor anymore. The desk was arranged nicely and the chair was pushed in. The bed was made and the pillow fluffed. The window was open and the wind was causing the drapes to billow around. Winry looked to the corner where Kaname's bag and case were kept... there was nothing. Panicing she rushed to the closet to find there were no clothes inside.

"W-what's going on here?" she asked in a breathy voice, after a moment's silence. She ran over to Ed, who's head was hung low in defeat, "What happened to her Ed!" she cried, "Where's Kaname!"

He shook his head, "I-I-,"

"Over here, look!" Al said, waving an envelope around.

Winry walked wearily over and took the envelope from the suite of armor. She flipped it over to find the letter adressed to herself, Pinako, Al and Ed. She also recognized the neat handwritting of Kaname. After seeing this, Winry hastily ripped it open and pulled the letter out. She scanned the letter and every few seconds her eyes would widen and fill with tears.

"What does it say Winry?" Pinako asked her granddaughter, gently. In response, Winry squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, letting a small sob escape her lips. She shoved the letter at her grandmother and colapsed onto the bed, covering her face with her hands.

Pinako cleared her throat and read the letter aloud, "It says;

_Dear, Winry, Pinako, Alphonse and Edward,_

_It is very difficult for me to write this. In fact, I wish that I didn't have to. It breaks my heart to have to tell you all goodbye. _

_I am leaving to train under the hand of Yukio, my new master. Ed should know him, he did, after all, meet him this morning. And Winry, he's the man I told you about from my past. If any of you are wondering about this, ask Ed about this moring and Winry about my past, they know what I'm talking about. To tell you now though, yes Yukio is evil, but if you understood how great the importance of the situation was, you would probably do the same as me._

_Even after I am done training though, I will not be coming back. Things are getting too complicated and I don't need any of you to get caught up in my affairs. I just don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I know it sounds like I'm asking for sympathy, but I'm not. In my many years of traveling, I've learned that sympathy makes you weak, and I can't be weak. I need to be strong, for you. All of you._

_Please, don't worry about me though. I'll be fine, I promise. Don't come looking for me either. I can't have any of you getting in trouble, right?_

_There are some things that I need to tell each of you though. Those things are listed below._

_Pinako, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I will repay you someday, I swear it._

_Winry, you were my first best friend and you stood by me when I needed you the most. Thanks for taking me in. I'll never forget you._

_Al, I know that we didn't really get to know eachother very well, but I want to say; never give up hope. Keep believing and I know that someday you'll get your body back._

_Ed, there's so much I want to thank you for. Saving my life twice, being a wonderful friend, helping me out, and just being there. I'm sorry about earlier too. I hope that we may one day cross paths again. But for now, life has decided for me to take another road. Also, I don't want you to give up hope. You will find the Philosopher's Stone and you will restore things to the way they originaly were._

_Again, I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaname Asakai_" she finished, tears brimming in her eyes.

Al looked down in sadness, Winry was crying hystericaly and Ed quietly walked out of Kaname's old room and and into his own.

He gently closed the door behind himself and leaned against it. His bangs were shadowing his amber orbs. Letting out a quiet sob, he slumped to the floor and hugged his knees. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and he did nothing to stop them.

"Why Kaname? Why?" he whispered horasly, "It's my fault. It's my fault!" he cried. Sobering up he whispered one final thing,

"I'm sorry."

End Of

Chapter9

dude! that is all!

well ok, i'm gunna ask u all a favor!

see that lil' purpleish button down there?

yeah that one!

CLICK ON IT! plz...

OH! b4 i 4get... go to my profile, and see what ideas i have 4 sum otha stories.

i have a few started, but i don't no which to post when i'm dun this 1!

e-mail me and give me ur choice!

well...

ja ne!


	10. Ed's Feelings

hey! wats up?

sorry it took so long 2 update i wuz real busy wit x-mas n all!

anywayz... here's tnx 2:

**White Alchemist Taya:** yeh sorry if ed's a lil OOC. ur probably rite.

**The Force Alchemist:** dude he is dense eh? tnz 4 tha compliment, the vote, n tha encouragment!

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** sorry 4 makin u cry! i'm happy u likie n sorry. but this chappie is kinda short, but tha next one will be longer i promise!

**randomwriter88:** yes! and i shall aid u by helping ed too! lol

**KajiMori: **yes ed iz cute when he's sad although he's sad... i hope that ur friend doesn't find out about ur review, if she does... may God have mercy on u... lol tnx alot!

**Ramihel:** hey tnx 4 tha compliment blushes!

**The Dark Empress Of Eternity:** thank you, thank you! wouldn't it b kewl if we really could got to tha FMA world? N no, kaname isn't tha same 1 from s-CRY-ed, she does reming me of her a bit tho in appearance! u no wat? i luv EdXoc 2!

n dats dat! lol! here's chapter #10. sorry ppl but its kinda short...

plz R&R anyway! enjoy!

Chapter 10

Ed's Feelings

"Brother?" Al asked, softly knocking on Ed's bedroom door.

It had been hours since everyone had found Kaname's letter. Never, had Al seen Winry or Pinako as depressed as they were, since that time almost five years ago. He hadn't known Kaname for very long, or spent that much time with her, but he knew... he knew that she was one who would give up anything, to ensure the safety of her loved ones. He also knew that she was someone who could touch your heart and soul, just by spending a few days with her. But Pinako and Winry had been with her for about two months. They had been touched, and now that very feeling was tearing them apart from the inside, out.

Al knocked again, "Brother?"

He heard Ed shift around the room a bit, and then he slowly opened the door, "What is it?" he whispered.

If he could, Al would've frowned. He knew that Kaname's departure had been hard on Ed, he just never knew it had affected him to this extent.

Ed's eyes were puffy and red, they also had the begining of dark circles beneath them. His hair was messy and he had stray bits poking out from his braid. His cheeks were wet, and slightly raw, from all the wiping. His face was flushed, and yet they were pale, in the non red spots. Al also noticed that his eyes were still trickling tears.

Al hesitated, "Well, I was... uh, wondering if...er, you were alright?"

Ed looked up at his younger sibiling in defeat. Instantly, Al regretted asking the question.

"I'll... be okay." the older of the two, nodded his head. Trying to reassure himself more than his brother. Truth be told, besides loosing his mother, and thinking he let both Al and Nina down, he had never been so upset. But it was slightly different this time.

With his mother, it had been sadness and loneliness all the way. Al had been regret, anger at himself and stupidity for pressuring him into the transmutation. Nina, he felt like he had let her down, he felt like he didn't try hard enough. And in the end he felt like it was his fault she was turned into that... _thing_.

Kaname. She was a story different from all the others. He felt so much. _Too_ much. It was all so painful, feeling all the different emotions swimming inside of him. He felt sadness, because she left. Loneliness, because he would never find anyone like her. Regret and anger, because of how he had treated her. Stupidity, for not believing her. He had let her down, it was _his_ fault that she was gone.

There was nothing that he could do to bring her back. It was like she had died. He knew from experience, that he couldn't bring her back. But there was something inside him. Something that was telling him to try. That something was his heart. Ever since Pinako had read Kaname's letter, Ed's heart had been aching painfully. He had felt heartbreak before, yes. His mother. Plain and simple. But this... _this_ was different. He couldn't stop thinking about her when she had still been there. And he couldn't stop now either. His heart wouldn't let him. It was then that Ed realized something that he hadn't before.

He loved her.

Yeah, he said that at the begining, but afterwards he thought that it was impossible to fall in love at 15, so he thought it was more of a crush than love itself. But now he realized, it was the real, genuine thing.

"Um, brother?" Al asked uncertainly.

Ed looked up at him, "Yeah?"

Hesitation again overwhelmed Al, "Erm... Winry wanted to... uhh, explain something to us. Are you...?" he trailed off, wondering he he should fininsh or not.

"Yeah." Al snapped to attention, surprised, as his brother spoke, "I'll come too."

"O-okay. Let's... uhh, go." the body of armor nodded and made his descent to the living area.

"Yeah," Ed whispered after him, "Let's go."

**Winry's POV**

I was nervous... VERY nervous. How would I tell them? Would they believe me, like I believed her? Everything's catching up to me. Kaname's arrival, her departure, everything. The letter.

'_What did she mean by training under that 'Yukio' jerk? He was the one who...!_' I sighed, '_And what did she mean by, "Ed should know him, he did, after all, meet him this morning."? What exactly happened this morning?_'

"Winry..." I saw Al comming down the stairs, followed, slowly, by Ed.

'_Poor Ed..._' I looked at him, '_It must be hard for him._' I could tell he had feelings for her. I just didn't know how far, exactly, they went.

I stood up, "Guys." they looked at me as they took a seat across from grams and me, "There's... something I need to tell you."

"What is it Winry?" Al inquired.

My eyes lined with tears again, "I want to tell you about... Kaname's... past."

End Of

Chapter 10

and that wuz it!

i hope u liked it, and i'm sorry it wuz short

i needed to get ed's feelings out before i started on kaname's past.

kk?

anywho, i'v noticed u people aren't voting on stories...

plz vote! i need to no what 2 post next!

o n plz review 4 this chappie!

wateva... c ya soon!

ja ne!


	11. Of The Past

hey all, im bak!

**MERRY L8 X-MAX _AND _NEW YEAR!**

sorry 4 tha long wait... i got grounded... ehehehe

on tha lighter side... TWEET I GOTS A NEW CHAPPIE waves it around

dude i would like 2 give tnx 2 all who reviewed:

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX:** tee hee thank u! im glad u wanted me 2 get reviews cries ur so kind!

**The Force Alchemist:** i no! i felt so bad making ed so miserable!

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** um who's john pinkerton? shrugs o well. n i agree short chapters suk, n im sorry i put 1 up, forgive me!

**JinxJinki:** like i said: SORRY FOR THA SHORTNESS! lol, im vury happy u like it!

**silver windflame: **tnx! roger will do!

**Ramihel:** yes! updated! lol, yeh um sorry bout tha shortness, jus had to get ed emotions out first, ya no?

**The Dark Empress Of Eternity:** dun worry, ed WILL look 4 her. u'll c! she WILL b found. (otherwise the whole story would fall apart)

n dats all she wrote! lol

here's chappie #11

plz...! R&R! i needs em reviews!

Chapter 11

Of The Past

**Winry's POV**

"Her... her past?" questioned Al.

I nodded, "Yeah. Her past."

Everyone looked hesitant. And I could tell why. They were probably wondering if it was right for me to do so. If I should just be telling one of my best friends secrets like that. Wouldn't it be wrong?

But I had thought it over, and I came to the conclusion, that Kaname wouldn't be with that _monster_ if he hadn't blackmailed her or something. I know her better than that. She wouldn't up and leave just like that without a good reason. Especially with _him_!

'_Besides, she told me that she trusted me, and my judgment. And if she trusts my judgment that much, than she'll know that I told them for the better. Right?_'

"But," I looked over at Al, "wouldn't that be like... um, an ivasion of... of her privacy?"

I could feel that he was nervous, "Not in this case," I said, "This might be able to help us. I want to find her. And get her away from that jerk!"

They all looked at me, "Winry, what has that man have to do with Kaname?" my grandmother asked concerned.

I sighed, "The only way for me to explain this, is if I tell you her story..."

I looked at them; grandma, Al... Ed. My gaze lingered on him for a moment. He was totally transformed. From the once brave, determined boy I knew, to this beaten, and heartbroken child. It was hard on all of us, but I think it affected him the most.

I sighed again, "This, is where it all begins...

"Kaname comes from... a different... world." everyone gasped, except Ed. He just looked on. I'm guessing Kana had already told him.

I continued, after Al and granny's initial shock, "She was born and raised in a country called _America_. She told me that where she came from, was isolated. Her home was supposedly unknown to the rest of the world. Her and the rest of her people lived in peace. No worries about war, murders, vandalizing, robbery or any other wrong things. She said it was heaven on Earth.

"She and her family were happy. She lived with her mother Hotarue, father Nobu, older sister Hikari, and younger brother Matsuo. They lived their lives, and hardly ever went into other civilizations. They only left for important supplies, that they couln't get in their 'wilderness'. But other than that they never left. And nothing ever went wrong." I frowned and tears started to well up in my eyes, "But... every good thing must come to an end...

"When Kaname was 6, she, her sister, and her brother, were out playing in the woods, waiting to go to their family friend's dinner party. About fifteen minutes before they had to be ready, they saw alot of smoke comming from the village. Kaname and Matsuo hid, while Hikari went to see what was happening. After a while, Kaname got fed up of waiting, told Matsuo to stay hidden, and ran off to the village.

"When she got there, what she saw horrified her... Her entire village was slaughtered, blood was everywhere, and some houses were set on fire. But none of that mattered to her. All that she cared about was her family..." tears started to stream down my face, and granny came to sit by me.

"Please Winry," she said, still shocked, "You know you don-"

"No!" I said, "I-I... I need to continue. You have to know."

I dried my face off and began again, "She-she ran to her house, hoping that what had happened to everyone else, didn't happen to her family.

"When she got there, she was devistated to see that her parents were already... gone." I wiped at my face again, "She heard her sister calling her. But she was fatally wounded. She had been shot. But before Hikari could tell her to go, she poited out something behind her, then she... left too." I swatted at my eyes, hoping no more tears would come, "When Kaname turned around, she was terrified. Because there was her brother... dead. Murdered in the most violent way possible. But what was worse was that he was being held by the very man who killed her village off." I looked at Ed, "The same man you met today, probably. That _Yukio_ person." I narrowed my eyes at his name. Just saying it wanted to make me hit something!

"But she said, that before Yukio could take her, she was saved by a myterious man. She told me he looked exactly like Yukio too. She said she has a faint idea about who he was, but she never told me who."

Everyone looked astonished, especially Ed, "You mean... she went with the bastard who killed her family? What was she thinking!" he cried angrily. But I'm guessing that it was probably at _Yukio_ not Kana.

I sighed once again, "He probably treatened her. Saying he would kill us if she didn't go with him."

**Normal POV**

"Poor Kaname..." Al said shaking his head.

Pinako nodded, "If only there was something we could do."

Suddenly something clicked inside Ed's head, **(A/N: Tee hee! It rymed! lol! coughs sorry. Back 2 tha story!)** something Kaname had told him earlier.

"_And... although you don't know it... you're kind of in my past too._"

"Wait a minute." he said, snapping everyone out of their questioning.

Al looked at him, "What is it brother?"

Ed had a thoughtful look on his face, "It was something she told me before... She said 'you're kind of in my past too'." he glanced at Winry, "Do you know what she meant?"

Thinking, Winry replied, "Well, she told me, after she got away from her 'living nightmere', she went out into the world. She said that when she was about 13 or 14, she saw an add on a poster, for 'Fullmetal Alchemsit'. A '_DVD_', she called it."

Everyone had bug eyes, "W-what!" Al managed to squeak out.

"Well," Winry began, "She said that a _DVD_ plays on a... _television_, which is just like a radio, but it shows images to go along with the audio portion. A _television_ can show different programs, such as... fiction, drama, comedy, and so on." she said relaying what Kaname had told her her, "Now the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' thing. She said that it is like a program that shows the lives and adventures of Edward and Alphose Elric." she looked at Ed and Al and pointed, "You two."

"W-what!" Al cried, looking back and forth between Winry, and his _MILDLY_ surprised brother, "How is that possible!"

'_I expected as much. After what she told me._' thought Ed sadly.

Winry shrugged, "I don't know. But it sure explained how she knew so much about you guys."

"I'm going to Central." announced Ed, standing up.

"WHAT!" cried Winry and Al, "WHY?"

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, "I'm going to get permission to look for Kaname."

"B-but..." Al stammered, then stood up also, "I'm comming too."

Ed's head snapped to Al, "No you're not! It's too dangerous!"

Al shook his head, "No brother. I _AM_ comming. You're not the only one who wants to find Kaname, you know."

Ed looked surprised, "But-"

"Listen brother," Al spoke firmly. Something that Al used only in important and _meaningful_ situations, "I may not have known her as well as you did, but she was a friend no less. And I'm worried about her. Please brother," he pleaded,"let me come."

Ed smiled, for the first time in hours. His brother had a big heart. One that could easily destroy him, and Al knew that, but he wouldn't change it no matter the cost.

"Fine," Ed caved and Al perked up, "You can come, but I want you two," he pointed at Winry and Pinako, "to stay here."

"WHAT?" Winry yelled, "WHY I OUGHTA--!"

Pinako smiled slightly and nodded, "Don't worry. Even though we want to help look for her, we know that we would only get in the way. We'll stay here, just in case she comes back, or if word comes. We'll be waiting for you two to call if you find anything." she took a drag from her pipe, "Won't you?" she asked sternly.

"Yeah," Ed gave a curt nod, "Don't worry we will."

The two brothers walked to their room and quickly packed the few belongings they had brought with them. They then proceeded to the entrance hall, where Ed pulled his coat on and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his suitcase as both he and Al turned to their friends.

"Well," Al sighed, "Good-bye."

Winry and Pinako nodded their heads, "Good-bye Al, Ed." Winry whispered as she hugged the bigger of the two.

"Good luck." added Pinako, hugging Al after Winry had moved to Ed's side.

The girl embraced him, "Good luck, Ed. Be careful and..." she paused, "bring her back."

Ed smiled ever so lightly, hugging his long-time friend back, "Don't worry." he said, "I plan on it."

After saying their last farewells, the pair of alchemists opened the door and walked away, in hopes of finding any information on the whereabouts of Kaname.

"Are you ready for this, Al?" questioned Ed.

Al merely nodded, "Yes, brother. I'm sure of it."

**Elsewhere, Far From The Rockbell Household**

"Are you ready to begin your training?" asked a voice from the darkness.

Another answered it, "Yes, I am."

The first voice spoke again, "You do realise that this training is very dangerous. That the powers you hold, could very well kill you if not used properly. Do you not?"

Hazel eyes shone brightly in the shadows, '_Ed... I'm sorry._'

"I do... Master."

End Of

Chapter 11

well, there u have it! a new chappie!

i hope u liked it...?

o well... if u didnt... 2 bad 4 me! lol

well my minions...

VOTE OR DIE! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

cough cough sorry. sugar high... MEEP!

so wat i want u 2 do is... **GO TO MY PROFILE N VOTE ON A FRIKEN STORY! MY GAWD PPL!**

**GEEZ OUT OF, LIKE... ALOT OF PPL, I ONLY GOT ONE DAMN VOTE!**

**ONE! DO U NO WAT THAT DUZ 2 MY HEAD! IT MAKES IT GO BOOM!**

anyways... c that lil purplely-like button down thurr?

yessss, that one...

**CLICK ON IT, CLICK ON IT, CLICK ON IT! IT SENDS ME REVIEWS! N REVIEWS R POWER! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

ok ok, im kewl, im gud.

sooo yeh...

**JA NE PPL!**


	12. Mustang's Confession

hey every1!

Sariyu-chan here wit another chapter!

it's purdy long soooo. u'd better review...

anywho, id like 2 thank:

**Merusan:** dude! u like me, u really like me! lol

**lozzalay:** do not worry, reviewer! he will get her back! hiya!

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX:** well thankies! n here is ur update!

**Aeyikie:** here it is! yeah!

dat's it dat's all!

here's tha story, n plz R&R!

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Mustang's Confession

**On The Train To Central**

**Ed's POV**

I watch the land go rushing by from the window. Thinking about how things would be different if I hadn't done certain things. If I hadn't pushed Kaname away, she wouldn't have met up with him. He wouldn't have brainwashed her into going with him. How could I have been so stupid? If I had just believed her...

'_... she would be right here in your arms._'

I blushed, '_How can I think about that at a time like this?_' I mentally smacked myself, '_What is wrong with you, Ed? Get a hold of yourself!_'

I glanced over at Al and I smiled ever so slightly. I could tell he was sleeping. How?... He was snoring. I snickered slightly, then sighed. It had been a rough day for us all.

I shifted in my seat, "Ouch!" I hissed at the pain in my side.

"What the--?" I lifted my shirt and noticed the bruises on both my sides, "Now how did those get there?" I asked myself quietly.

Then I remembered earlier that day. I blinked, "Oh."

'_How could I forget that? Those guys were tough. Man oh man did they hit hard._' I sighed, '_I guess I was too caught up in everything else to notice I was even hurt._'

Suddenly, I heard the announcment. We were at Central.

"Al? Hey Al! We're here." I shook him.

"Hu-huh? Wh-what? We're there?" he asked groggily.

I nodded, "Yup. Now let's go see Mustang."

He nodded and I groaned quietly, but not quietly enough.

Al looked over at me worried, "Are you alright brother?'

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I just do NOT want to see Mustang. I mean, he'll probably be like, 'Why do you want to look for her so bad, eh Fullmetal? She... _mean_ something to you? HAHAHAHA! Looks like _shorty_'s got himself a _girlfriend!_'" I said immitating what I thought Mustang would say, "Uhg! I hate his stupid short jokes! I'm not short! Those things are getting real old anyways!"

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself infront of HQ.

'_Well, here we go..._'

**Normal POV**

Mustang was in his office, signing his name and occasionally his initials on important documents.

He sighed, "I wish something interesting would happen. I can't take much more of this!" he whispered to himself.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Come in!" he yelled at whoever was outside the door.

It opened and a soldier walked in. He saluted, "Colonel Mustang, sir! Fullmetal is here to see you. He says it's very important, sir."

'_Fullmetal, huh? Heh. I might get my wish after all..._'

"Yes send him in."

Minutes went by and finally Ed opened the door to Mustang's office. The said Colonel stood up, "Pipsqueak." he greeted smirking.

Ed glared at him, "Shut it Mustang. I'm not here to make small talk." he said very seriously.

Mustang's eyes grew wide, the smirk long-gone, ' _He... didn't do anything? This... must be really serious._'

"Okay, Fullmetal. Get down to business then. Why are you here?"

Ed sighed, '_Here goes everything._'

"I've come to ask permission to look for somebody."

Mustang rose a brow, "And who would this 'somebody' be?"

Ed swallowed, "Her name is..."

Mustang waited, "Yes?" he prompted.

"Kaname Asakai."

"K-Kaname... Asa-Asakai?" breathed Mustang.

Ed looked surprised, "You... know her? How? She's never been to this world before! Oops!" Ed quickly covered his mouth, when he realised what he had said.

Mustang looked over at him, "Yes... I know her somewhat."

"B-but how?"

Mustang sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "Let me tell you a little story Fullmetal..."

**Flashback Mustang's POV**

_"Lieutenant Mustang? Are you ready to enter?"_

_I was in one of the labs outside of Central. Still a Lieutenant, too. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Scientists and their contraptions. This time it was a 'Dimensional Transporter'. I thought I'd get a good laugh outta this. See the look on all their faces when their machine didn't work. Heh. Couldn't wait. But... I didn't know how wrong I was..._

_"Yeah, yeah. Set it up already."_

_"It already is, sir. All you need to do is step into the transport ring."_

_So I did, "Okay. Let 'er rip." I snorted. Like this hunk of junk was going to work anyway._

_One of the scientists flipped a switch and I could DEFINATLY feel something happening._

_"Wha--?"_

_Suddenly a bright, green light surrounded me. Then..._

_"UHG!" I felt a sharp tug at my feet. My stomach was flipping and my head was spinning, "WOAH!"_

_**THUD!**_

_I groaned. Where was I?_

_"Lieutenant Mustang! Are you alright, sir!"_

_"Yes I am." I replied back into my headset, getting to my feet._

_I could hear them sighing on the other end, "Thank goodness. Now listen," I was, "Where you landed there should be another Dimensional Ring, am I correct?"_

_I looked down. It was right underneath me, "Yes."_

_"Alright. Now what I want you to do, is scout around the area. Look around and come back to this point in a half hour. When your 30 minutes is up, the Dimensional Ring will automaticaly activate and if you are not here at the right time, you might not be able to come back. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded, even though they couldn't see me, "Yes, sir. I do."_

_"Good. Now go." and the connection was cut._

_I sighed, "Well. I guess I look around then."_

_I set my watch for 10 minutes before the time then scanned the place. Looked normal. But something was tugging at me. Something felt wrong._

_I shook my head, '_Stop thinking crazy things, Mustang. There is nothing wrong!_' I scolded myself._

_"Yeah," I said lifting my head to look at the sky, "Ther's nothing wro-"_

_My eyes widened. I saw... smoke! Alot of smoke!_

_"Crap!" I ran to the forest, where the smoke was comming from._

What the hell is going on? _I yelled inside my head._

_Ten minutes later, I reached the source of all the smoke... a village. What I saw made my blood run cold. Women, children, men, elder people. All of them... dead. Blood... it was everywhere. The smell was disgusting. And houses... some were burning._

_"Wh-who could have done this?" I whispered to myself._

_"Hello... Kaname."_

_"Wha--?" who was that?_

_Then I heard crying._

Crying? Is someone still alive?_' I thought running to the place the noise was comming from._

_I stopped short when I saw someone who looked just like me, holding a small boy, by a rope that was around his neck. He had three, profusly bleeding gashes on his torso, and his neck was slit. Had it been that boy crying?_

_I quickly hid behind a broken down house and watched the scene before me._

_"Now, now Kaname. Don't look so frightened. It's only me! Yukio. Remember I met you in a shop with your mother a week ago?" said the me-look-alike._

_Suddenly a little girl shot out of the house the man had been talking into._

She was the one crying!_' I realised._

_She tried to get away from the man, "Please Mister! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" she cried out in desperation._

_"Oh," said Yukio thoughtfully, "Well then, let's NOT be strangers." he smiled, "My name is Yukio... Yukio _Mustang_." he glanced in my direction._

Does he know I'm here?_' I shrugged off the thought and jumped out from my hiding place._

_"You had better let her go." I commanded._

_He chuckled, "And why would I do that, _brother_-dearest?"_

_I gasped, '_B-brother? No way! I-I don't have any brothers!_' then I thought harder, '_But... he looks exactly like me...

_"Brother or not," I shouted, "You don't let go of her right now... you're dead!"_

_He sighed, "Fine." he shoved her in my direction and turned to leave, "But be warned. We will meet again, brother. And I will get her if it's the last thing I do." and with that, he left._

_I watched him leave for a moment, before I ran towards the small girl, "Are you alright?" I asked crouching down to her level._

_"Ngh." she whimpered, shrinking away from me._

_I sighed, "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help."_

_She glanced at me, and I took the time to look her over. Dark brown hair, that was in pigtails, hazel eyes, light green dress. She must have been only 5 or 6._

_"H-help?" she asked._

_I nodded, "Yes. Help."_

_She, too, nodded, "M-my name's K-Kaname. Kaname A-Asa-Asak-kai." she stuttered._

_I smiled slightly, '_Finally! We're getting somewhere!

_"Well," I started, "I'm Roy. Roy Mustang."_

_She gasped and inched away from me. I chuckled, "Don't worry, I didn't even know that man. So as far as I'm concerned, he's not my brother." I told Kaname._

_"B-but he said--"_

_"Let me rephrase." I said firmly, "I do NOT _want_ to be his brother."_

_She nodded a little, "Oh. Okay then."_

_I sighed and looked around the place, "Well, I suppose you don't have anywhere to go now, huh?"_

_She looked up at me and looked around herself, "I-I sup-pose no-not." she squeaked and started to cry._

_My face fell, "Please, don't cry! Uh... um... p-please?" I had no idea what to do. I was never really good with children._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

_I looked down at my watch, 10 minutes to go. I looked up at the girl, I couldn't just... leave her here! Could I?_

_"Look kid," she glanced up at me, "I have to go, but see that way?"_

_She looked at the place I was pointing at._

_"I saw some cars and buildings that way earlier. You've been into town before right?" she nodded, "Okay well, go to a place that has nice people and tell them to put you into an orphanage, okay?"_

_"What's an or--?"_

_"Sorry kid!" I cried running back to the Dimensional Ring, "I don't have time! Just go!"_

_"Okay!" she yelled getting up, wipping away her tears and waving at me, "Bye Mister Roy, sir!"_

_I smiled, '_Cute kid.

_I ran through the woods again, at top speed. If I didn't make it, I was screwed._

_I glanced down at my watch and my eyes widened, "Three minutes to go! Crap!"_

_I ran for what seemed like hours, then I saw it. The Dimensional Ring. I was close to it now._

_My eyes widened again, "DAMMIT!" I cried running to it. While I was still running it had started to glow green again. I was only feet from it when it started to beam._

_"RAHHHH!" I gave a war cry, while I jumped the last feet, and landed inside the Ring just when it transferred._

_"RAHHH!"_

_**THUNK!**_

_"Ouch!" I rubbed my face, because I had landed on it. I looked around and found that I was back inside the lab._

_"Lieutenant Mustang! Are you alright?" several scientists crowded around me._

_"Yes, yes! I'm fine!" I swatted them all away and scrambled to my feet._

_"Sir. Did you find anything?"_

_I shot the head scientist a look. I thought about all that had happened to me in the last half hour._

M-my name's K-Kaname. Kaname A-Asa-Asak-kai.

_I smiled, "No. Not a thing."_

**End Of Flashback Normal POV**

Ed looked astonished, "Wow. So... you were the guy who saved Kana..."

Mustang nodded, "Yeah. So tell me what happened to her?"

For the next 45 minutes, Ed explained to his C.O what had happened in the past few days. Mustang's blood boiled at the mention of his 'so-called-brother'.

"So... Yukio has 'brainwashed' -as you say- Kaname to go with him, and you're asking me for permission to look for her?" he summed up.

Ed nodded, "Yeah. So... will you?" he asked nervously.

Mustang looked up at Ed through his fingers, which he had folded together during the explanation, "Yes. Of course. I want that girl found as much as you do. Even though I had only been with her for what... 10 minutes?... I grew quite fond of her."

Ed grinned triumphantly, "So that's it! Well, I'll be on my way then," he stood up, saluted Roy and turned to walk out the door.

"Fullmetal." Mustang called.

Ed stayed his hand on the doorknob, "Yes Colonel?"

Roy hesitated, "Find her and bring her back safely."

"Will do, sir." Ed replied opening the door and promptly walking out, closing it behing him.

**Outside HQ**

"How did it go brother?" questioned Al.

"..." Ed said nothing, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

The younger brother gulped, "B-brother?" he asked, afraid their request had been denied.

Ed turned to him and gave a thumbs-up, "Let's go find Kaname."

End Of

Chapter12

phew! that took for, like, ever! grins

but it is another one right!

anywho, plz review!

cuz u no why?

i like em!

o well,

ja ne ppl!


	13. My All

hiya! Sariyu-chan here!

i just wanted to see wat u thought about chappie # 12 n i loved wat i got!

this chapter is possible beacause of (lol):

**beautifly92: **tnx vury much! n i will!

**Merusan:** sniffs u really think im gud? THANK YOU! kk im gud! so u can really imagin it as an anime? kewl! thank you lots n lots!

**The Force Alchemist:** don't worry if u missed sum chappies, as long as u take that time, im gud! did u really like chapter 12? i just though: wat would happen if i did this...?

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** im sorry 4 tha cliffie, but i had to have u guys thirst 4 more, ya no?

**White Alchemist Taya:** GAH! dont hurt me! i'll write, i'll write! lol!

dats all folks!

heres chapter 13, my loyal reviewers!

plz R&R

Sayuri-san **_my evil alter ego_**: or DIE! holds up bazooka

DOWN SAYURI! sorry!

plz enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song used in this chapter_

Chapter 13

My All

**3 Months Later**

**With Ed and Al**

"Three months and still no sign!" sighed an exasperated Ed.

It had, indeed, been three months since their 'lovely' encounter with Mustang. They had been traveling from place to place, town to town, city to city, and yet, there was no signs of their friend. No news. No talk. It was inevitable that the brothers were begining to wonder when they would get any information at all. But, never would they begin to loose hope. They knew that they would find something, they didn't know when, but they just knew.

"Brother," consoled Al, "Don't give up. We will find Kaname and when we do, we will beat Yukio, and get her back."

Ed glanced up at his younger sibling, the faintest of traces of a smile on his lips, "You're right, Al. Don't give up. That's what she told you, in the letter, right?"

The metal body nodded his head, "And I try to live by it, too."

They both looked out into the horizon, "Alright then. Let's go." smiled Ed.

'_Kaname,_' he thought, '_Don't worry. We'll find you... No matter what!_'

**Elsewhere**

**Kaname's POV**

I jerked, '_Edward?_'

I could have sworn that I had just heard Ed. I'm not sure, but it sounded like he was talking to me through my head. But that's not possible... is it?

I shrugged of the thought and continued to meditate. That's mainly what Yukio has been having me do. It's not exactly the only thing though, twice a week, I'd spar with a few of his croonies, 'just to keep up my sense of battle' he says. Psht! Yeah right. What a doofus!

But... those aren't the only things I've been doing. I've been practicing with my powers. Light, darkness, life, and death. My elements. I've also had field training. That's where Yukio would take me outside the territory and bring me into villages, destroying... I hate it! It's so cruel! Why couldn't my elements be of, like, happy bunnies and butterflies!

I sighed, sadly. Then, a tiny smile graced my lips, '_But, I'm sure glad I have the element of life though..._'

And I was, too. The element of life, gives the user the ability to mend wounds and other such things. After I would cause chaos, when Yukio wasn't looking, I would tend to the villagers. Heal their cuts and bruises. It made me feel the slightest bit better, knowing that they weren't hurt.

'**_But it doesn't make up for what you did, does it?_**' my inner voice scolded, '**_What would Edward say if he knew what you were doing?_**'

I sighed, '_It doesn't matter, because Ed's not here is he?_'

I waited for a reply, but my inner voice was quiet, meaning it had nothing more to say.

I sighed again. It had been doing that alot in the past few months. Telling my what I did wrong, telling me I should be ashamed of what it did -which I am-, and often bringing Edward into our conversations.

'_Why is that?_' I asked myself, '_Why does it keep bringing Ed up? It's not like I-_'

"Kaname?"

I snapped out of mid-thought and meditation. I looked at who had called my name, it was Yukio.

"Yes, sir?"

"You have an hour of free time, before the next training session."

I looked down at my feet, "Yes... sir."

And with that he walked out. I glanced out the window of my room. I didn't see much, but it was enough to make me terribly miss the land of the 'living'. Rolling hills of lusious green grass, tall trees in the nearby forest, birds of all sorts, beautiful flowers in the fields, luxurious sunshine, and best of all; freedom.

I walked into an adjoining room. My bathroom. It was an average sized place, but it was fit for a queen! A toilet, a jacoozi-like tub, a lovely ceramic sink with silver fossets, and a glassy shower with a light green curtain. The walls were painted a light green, and the rugs were the same color, the tiles were a plain white.

I smiled and striped down. I stepped into my shower and turned the fossets on. I waited until I got the right temperature then I switched on the shower. I sighed happily as the water cascaded down by body. I was in heaven! But not quite... It was still missing something... someone... Ed...

"Bad, bad Kaname!" I cried shaking my head to rid myself of the thought, "Stop thinking dirty thoughts!"

But too late. As soon as I said 'dirty', I got goosebumps.

'_Think quick, you dirty girl! Think of something to get rid of these thoughts!_' I mentally yelled at myself. I quickly grabbed the shampoo, squirted a bit into my palm, and scrubbed it into my hair. I was too concentrated on my locks, to remember why I started to clean them.

I rinsed my body, turned off the water, and jumped out of my safe-haven. I wrapped a towl around myself securely and stepped back into my room.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of socks, panties and a bra. I discarded my towl, and dressed into my undergarmets. I hopped over to my closet and picked out a pair of black pants, a black, sleeveless shirt, and my green jacket. I looked into the mirror on my vanity and picked up the brush. I brushed my hair back, so that I could put it into it's usual ponytail.

I smiled, '_There. Much better._'

I looked around my room. Noting too fancy. A twin sized bed, with a red comforter and gold sheets, that was pushed up against a wall. The walls were also painted gold with a red border at the top. The carpet was red, too. My vanity was made of wood, and had a walnut finish. The chair was the same, with a beautifully carved, high top, and a red cushion.

This room... It reminded me so much of Ed. That was why I choose the colors.

"Ed..." I mumbled. A thought of a lauging blond-haired, amber-eyed boy, with a red trenchcoat came flitting through my mind. "I miss you."

I sat down on my bed and looked at my guitar case at the base of it.

'_I need music right now._' I thought, standing up and pulling my instrument out of it's confines. I walked back over to my bed and sat against my wall and placed my guitar on my lap. I tuned it, and struck a few cords, making sure it was the way I wanted it to sound.

I leaned back and began to play, singing along:

**I'm thinkin' of you**

**In my sleepless solitude tonight**

_Ed, I can't stop thinking about you._

**If it's wrong to love you**

**Then my heart just won't let me be right**

**'Cause I've drowned in you**

**And I won't pull through**

**Without you by my side**

_I need you, Ed. You gave me courage when I was scared._

**I'd give my all to have**

**Just one more night with you**

**I'd risk my life to feel**

**Your body next to mine**

**'Cause I can't go on**

**Livin' in the memory of your song**

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

_I'm scared. I can't do this, Ed._

**Baby can you feel me**

**Imagining I'm looking in you eyes**

_Do you miss me, too? I can only imagine..._

**I can see you clearly**

**Vividly emblazoned in my mind**

_Your face never leaves my thoughts. I can't get you out._

**And yet you're so far**

**Like a distant star**

**I'm wishing on tonight**

_I really wish you were here._

**I'd give my all to have**

**Just one more night with you**

**I'd risk my life to feel**

**Your body next to mine**

_Do you feel for me, the same way I feel for you?_

**'Cause I can't go on**

**Livin' in the memory of your song**

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

_I don't care. I just want to see you._

**I'd give my all to have**

**Just one more night with you**

**I'd risk my life to feel**

**Your body next to mine**

_Where are you? What are you doing?_

**'Cause I can't go on**

**Livin' in the memory of your song**

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

_Ed..._

**Give my all for your love**

_I love you._

**Tonight**

End Of

Chapter 13

'sup peeps?

i hope u liked it! cuz i really wanted to make it all fuzzy n fluffy n junk!

yeh... anywho...

well review perdy plz!

ciao mes amigas et amigos!


	14. Chance Encounter

hey all! im bak! WOOT!

sry, im jus glad im bak!

anywho, here iz who id like to tnk 4 reviewing last chappie:

**review master01: **you will LOVE ME! cuz i updated! woot! yeah! tnx!

**KajiMori:** yesss! fluff rox! lol.

**Merusan:** awww. did i make u cry? sry! well, i liked tha song 2.

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx: **yeah songs! heh, sry 4 tha mistakes, n stuff... im glad u likie! WOOT WOOT!

**The Force Alchemist: **yes i wuz updaing more... UNTIL I GOT GROUNDED! lol sry, im gud. tnx 4 tha support! n KEEP ON WATCHIN! lol.

**Tavey: **lol tnx! i hope u keep on readin.

**beautifly92:** yes Ed x Kaname will go on livin 4eva! tnx very much 4 tha compliment! its vury much appreciated!

thats it!

i luv all of those who update! u... RAWK!

well, here is chappie # 14!

plz R&R, or eles... lol!

read away!

Chapter 14

Chance Encounter

Ed sighed as he walked along the street of a small village. It had been three months that Kaname had left. Three months that he and his brother had searched for her. And three months that they had every and anything, but new of her.

He looked up at the sun, '_Where are you, Kana? Where? Please just... give me a sign..._'

No sooner had he thought this, that Al came sprinting his way, "Brother! Brother!"

"What is it, Al" asked the blond, turning to look at his younger sibiling.

Al paused to catch his breath (A/N: Does he run out of breath?), "Brother, I was asking around about Kaname, and I was having no luck,"

Ed was looking a little cross, '_Did he call to me like that just to tell me he didn't find anything?_' before he could think anymore, Al continued.

"But then I asked an old couple. They asked me what she looked like and if she had any distinguishing characteristics, I told them what she looked like and that she could control light, darkness, life and death (A/N: Ed told Al about the moring she got her powers.) and they said that they had maybe seen her!"

Ed was startled. Finally a lead, "Well!" he urged, "What did they say?"

Al took a deep breath, "I'll tell you, but I don't think you're going to like this."

'_What?_' Ed asked himself, '_What does he mean?_'

"They said, "We saw someone with that description about two moths ago, in our old village." I asked them what they meant by 'old', and this is what they told me,"

**Flashback**

_"Well, you see," started the old man, "About two months ago, our village was destroyed."_

_Al gasped, "How?"_

_This time it was the old woman who answered him, "Well, it was a peaceful day. Everyone was about doing theri business._

_"Suddenly, an expolsion was heard in the western area. A flash of silvery light followed, and out from the forest, came a girl. She looked very similar to what you described to us, about your friend. Long brown hair, hazel eyes. Black pants, boots, and shirt. And a green jacket._

_"Anywasy, she was being followed by about seven or eight men. The one who seemed to be the leader, looked much like the colonel Mustang, but he had dark red eyes."_

_"Like blood," added the man, "The troop marched into the village, and to the center of town. The leader looked at the girl and just nodded to her. And soon as he had done it, the girl began waving her arms around like this," he demonstrated by waving his own arms around in odd paterns, "After she did that," he continued, "More blasts like the last one started erupting every which way, but this time there were black flashes along with the silver ones."_

What?_' thought Al, '_Why would she do that...? Unless...

_The man continued, "I don't know quite what happened, but it seems like the leader told the girl he and his men were leaving, and for her to continue. After they left, she stopped, surprisingly. She seemed to be very worried, and ran to heal anyone, who she had injured, by using her powers. Us being amongst the group." he motioned to his wife and himself._

_"She seemed like such a good girl," said the woman, "I don't think she wanted to destroy the village on purpose. I think that man threatened her to do it. The poor girl, she was practically in tears!"_

_Al smiled _(sort of)I knew she wouldn't do anythng like that, because she wanted to.

_The man continued for his wife, "As soon as she has finished treating us, she ran off, back to that monster, I suppose." he stated reffering to Yukio._

_"Have we given you anything useful, dear?" asked the woman._

_Al nodded vigorously, "Yes, m'am. Thank you both very much."_

_"You're very welcome," said the man, "We hope you find your friend."_

_Bowing, Al said, "Thank you for the support." he beagn to run off, when he turned back and waved, "Have a nice day."_

_The old couple waved back, "You too!"_

**End Flashback**

Ed stared at the ground furiously, "That bastard." he muttered, "How could he DO that to her?"

Al shook his helmet, "I don't know brother. But we have to find her. Who knows, what Yukio could have in mind for her next."

"Right," agreed Ed, "Let's go-"

**BAKOOM!**

The ground began to shake, and flashes of back and silver appeared, "What the-? NO WAY!" cried Ed shocked.

Out from behind a building, came Yukio.

"Ah..." she smirked, "Fullmetal. How... pleasent for you to be here."

Ed scowled at the older man, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Why for this town's grand destruction of course!"

Al interupted, "Where's Kaname!"

"Yukio looked puzzeled, "Kaname...? Kaname?" he had a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly he cracked an evil grin, "Oh, yes... Her."

He snapped his fingers. Out from behind the same building, came a sullen Kaname. She looked upset, most likly because she had to destroy another village.

She glanced up from the ground to find the two brothers.

Her eyes widned, "No..." she whispered.

"KANAME!" cried Ed and Al simultaniously.

Kaname opened her mouth to speak, but Yukio did before she could get a breath out, "Been looking for her, have you?" he sneered, "Well, you found her. Now, Kaname, kill them."

Kana's head snapped up to look at him, "WHAT!" she yelled incrudiously, "I CAN'T DO THAT! THEY'RE--"

**SLAP!**

Kana blinked, her head no facng th ground, and a handprint on her left cheek, "Don't you _dare_ disobey me, you ungratful little brat!" he barked.

"YOU BASTARD!" cried Ed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Yukio ignored the alchemist and continued to look down on the brunette. He then lowerd himself to her level and whispered, "Don't forget, I have men stationed around that automail mechanic's home. Unless you wnat them killed, you had better do as I say."

Kaname trembled, "Why?"

The man smirked in return, "Because I can." he stood back up, "Now, KILL THEM!"

Kana looked down and stood. Ed and Al looked at her sadly, '_Kaname..._'

When she rose her head up, Her eyes were lined with tears. Suddenly, her hands began to crackle with energy. He right, black and her left, silver.

She raised her hands above her head, and mumbled, "I'm sorry... Ed." and with that, she began to wave her arms around.

End Of

Chapter 14

that's it, that's all! hope u enjoyed!

now i want u all 2 do me a favor...

see that lil button down thurr?

yeah the lil purpl-y-like one...

CLICK ON IT!

lol.

well, plz review

Sayuri-san: OR I'LL HUNT U DOWN N KILL YOU!** brings out sniper n begins firing madly**

SAYURI! BAD GURL! BAD! SIT, SIT, SIIIITTTTTT!

**KABAM!**

well, now that that's over with...

ja ne!


	15. Powers Revoked

dude! i got another chappie up! WOOHOO!

here is a list of ppl who made this chapter possible:

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx: **dun worry! I havw sumthing planned!

**chocolateriku: **heheh well, heres ur update!

**kccross5474:** YAY! tnx! I really appreciate ur encouragement!

**YumiDarkness:** i'm sry!

**Merusan:** u no longer need 2 huddle! here is chappie 15!

**The Force Alchemist:** hehehe I h8 being grounded! ur lucky! u shall now no what happenes!

**beautifly92: **yes… yukio is a bastard! read more…..

**silver windflame: **sry, but I need cliffies! here is ur update!

**NekoKarii:** tnk u!

**ladyofdrama:** kk, heres my update now wheres urs? Lol here ya go!

**seo-chan:** tnk u tnk u! here is MY surprise 4 U! lol.

Now here is chappie # 15. O! read the bottom, I have an important announcement!

Chapter 15

Powers Revoked

The energy surged massively. The wind had picked up dramatically and waves of power were pulsing off Kaname's body. Her hands crackled like electricity, and her eyes were hollow, but full of tears.

Yukio smirked and walked off, '_Everything is going _just_ as I planned, but..._'

'_Why?_' she asked herself as she charged at the Elric brothers, '_Why is Yukio making me do this? Urg! That Mustang-look-alike should have just let me die when he had the chance!_'

Ed and Al's eyes were wide with horror, "Brother, she's not really attacking us is she?" Al asked Ed, "She's going to turn around and run at Yukio any minute now, right?"

He turned to Ed, who still had his eyes locked on Kana's sprinting form, "Brother?"

Ed looked down, so that his bangs were shadowing his eyes, "I-I... I'm not sure, Al." he replied, "That Bastard probably told her something that's making her attack us. I KNOW she wouldn't do it without a real reason!"

His head snapped up, just as Kaname was within feet from them. Without hesitating, he lept to the side, to avoid being hit. Al followed his brother's example and jumped away.

"KANAME!" cried Ed, "Stop this! I know you don't want to hurt us. And I'm POSITIVE that you don't want to take orders from this jerk! So... WHY ARE YOU!"

Kaname turned toward Ed, and once again, charged at his retreating form.

"You wanna know why, Ed?" she answered him. He merely dodged another hit from her pulsating arm, "Because he has the power and the allies, to take out Winry and Pinako!" she swung her left fist at his head, "You left them unprotected, DIDN'T YOU?"

Ed didn't say anything, he just jumped at her low kick,. She was expecting this so, she brought he foot back quickly, and kick upwards, at his stomach. Ed flew back, and grasped his throbbing abdomen, panting.

"I'm sorry!"

Kaname froze in midpunch. She was a foot away from the blond alchemist, when he had shouted.

"What?" she lowered her arm slightly and started at him for a moment.

He looked away, "I said; I'm sorry."

Kaname was baffled, "Why? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BE SORRY FOR?"

Ed narrowed his eyes and looked her in the eye, "Because," he started, "Because if I had just _believed_ you, we probably wouldn't be in this situation. It's my fault."

Kaname was looing at him quietly, while her hands powered down, "And," he continued, "I'm _really_ sorry, if I hurt your feelings. I... I never wanted to hurt you. It's just," he looked away again, "I've been through so much, it's really hard to believe things anymore. Ya know?"

Ed looked back into Kana's eyes gently. He looked so... confused... hurt... Like a little child. Kaname just looked lost. Like a puppy in the rain.

"Ed..." she stalked foreward, to him, "Ed, I'm the one who should be sorry."

The blond's eyes widened, "What? Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did!" she snapped. Ed was taken aback. The brunette looked down in shame, "If I hadn't gone with Yukio in the first place," her shoulders shook from the tears she was holding back, "-we wouldn't be in this mess."

"NO!" yelled Ed. He grabbed her jacket and pulled her into him, "No... You did it to protect us. You did it to protect the people you care about. There's no shame in doing something as noble as that." he stated.

Kana was shocked, to say the least. Even after leaving... even after everything she put them through... they still cared for her. AND understood her motives.

"Cry." he said.

Kana jerked away, "What?"

He looked at her sternly, "If you need to, go ahead and cry."

She smiled weakly, "Ed..."

Then it happened. The tears started to pour, and Kaname couldn't stop tem, no matter how hard she tried. Ed pulled her to him again.

"Don't worry," he cooed, "Everything'll be okay."

The girl nodded numbly.

'_I can't help,_' she thought, '_-but get this ffeling, that something IS gonna happen..._'

She lifted her head, and gazed into amber orbs, "Ed, I have a bad felling about this." she mumbled.

The boy chuckled lightly, "Hey! C'mon! What can happen?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, that something happened.

"Oh, but SO much, can happen." boomed a male voice.

The pair pulled away swiftly, and looked to where the voice had come from. Out from behind a building, stepped the body of Yukio. He was smirking, in a knowing way.

"I knew it." he muttered to himself, "I knew you would betray me!" he said louder.

'_I knew, that the girl wouldn't last long. All those villages I ordered her to destroy, he did my bidding, then healed all of them. There is but ONE option now!_'

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said.

'_What's this wierdo talking about, now?_' Ed thought grimly.

"But," continued the madman, "I'm going to have to relieve you of your powers."

""WHAT?" cried Kaname, "You can't do that!"

Yukio's smirk grew wider, "Oh I can, and I WILL!"

The crimson-eyed man held his arms out, open-palmed and palms facing the ground.

Ed gently pushed Kaname behind him, as the said girl clutched nto his shoulders, staring curiously at her previous master.

"Don't worry Kaname," voiced Ed, while pising hs hands, ready to clap at any time, "I won't let this jerk-off get his filthy hands on you. I won't let him!"

A loud clanking noise was heard from behind the two, "Brother, Kaname!"

They both turned their heads, "Al?"

The suite of armor stopped near the two, and saw Yukio, "What's going on?" he asked.

The blond and brunette looked back to Mustang's brother, "We'll tell you later." Ed replied, "Just, get ready for whatever this guy'll do."

Al nodded, and stood at the ready.

Yukio, slowly and silently began to chant,

'Power of this soul

she no longer has need for your might

exit her body

and enter your liberator's

grant me your strength

and alow me to control thee

SOUL SPEARATION!'

Behind Ed, Kana's body became stiff. Worry began to take over Ed's mind, and in attemp to calm is unease, he turned toward he slowly. But what he saw, didn't comfort him. Kaname's eyes were lifeless, and her form was glowing the colors of her power.

"Kana..." Ed muttered.

"Brother!" cried Al, "What's happening to Kaname?"

Suddenly Kana gasped, and her head fell back. The glow from her body rose, like a wave of water, and headed to Yukio. Ed and Al stared in shock as he was engulfed by the power, and colapsed. At that moment, Kaname also fainted, and fell to the ground.

"KANA!" Ed dropped to his knees next to her, as Al rushed over. He cradled her body to his chest, like it was the most breakable thing ever to exist. "Kana?" he called out to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Ed." she whispered, "Ed it's gone. I have no more powers." they bother smiled softly at eachother, in a mutual happiness.

Ed slowly lowered his head towards hers, at the same time she lifted her own. But befoer they could come in contact with eachother...

"I'm not finished with you yet."

They pulled away and looked to the awakened Yukio.

Kaname paled, "No..."

End Of

Chapter 15

well, how wuz that?

i had a hard time writting this one.

i couldn't quite get it the way i wanted...

o well!

plz review, it's much appreciated!

**Sayuri-san:** grrrrrr! REVIEW! OR U GO KABOOM!

sigs she is sooooo psycotic... plz review!

o! n jus 2 let u no, it's almost tha last chappie! WOOT!

ja ne!


	16. BloodStained Hands

hey all!

im bak wit an all new chapter for ya!

here is who id like ta thank 4 getting me here 2day:

**Ramihel:** tnx! I try my best! Lol

**White Alchemist Taya: **yes, I could. But I agree with you. ed has suffered enough…

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** yessss…. the cliffie!

**kccross5474: **sry it took so long! I was busy!

**ladyofdrama: **it's ok! just try n update asap! i will too!

**beautifly92:** I no! le gasp he is a bastard! if u want 2 no wat happens, read on!

dat is it, dat is all!

plz R&R, I want 2 no wat u think!

and now….

chappie #16!

Chapter 16

Blood-Stained Hands

"Now, now Kaname," Yukio chided the girl, "You didn't actually think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Ed growled, "Well, we could always hope…" he muttered.

Yukio chuckled at the alchemist's remark, "I suppose," he murmured, "But unfortunately it's not _that_ easy."

Kana, who was still in shock, stepped a few feet forward, and out from behind Ed, "What?" she asked, "What do you want? Why take my powers? What's in it for you anyway?"

Yukio smirked at this, "Hmmm…? Why?" he questioned, in a mocking tone of voice, "Well, let's see…" he began to pace around between buildings, "Maybe it's because I want to reign supreme. Maybe it's because I want complete and total domination. _Maybe_ it's because I want to take over this pathetic, over-rated Earth, and make it perfect, and to my liking." He glanced over at Ed, Kaname and Al, "Were you expecting anything else?" he taunted.

Al decided to finally step in, "But what's wrong with the world?" he shouted, "Sure, it's not perfect, but if you added too much of one thing (A/N: or something like that) it would make the world unbalanced!"

Yukio began to laugh manically, "But that's just it!" he exclaimed, "Have you not been observing me? Have you not _noticed _how I am?" he cast a look at Kana, "Kaname, _you_ of most people, by now, would realize that this is _exactly_ something that I would do! I _want _the world to be unbalanced. I want every and _all_ evil to run unchecked, unmatched, unchallenged. To me, there seems no better world, than the one I just described!"

"Well," muttered Ed, "We aren't going to let the world come to that. Are we Al?"

The suite of armor shook his head, signifying that he was agreeing with his brother, but Kaname wasn't going to stand back,

"And what about me?" she cried, "I have as much cause to fight as you do!"

Ed stared hard at her, "No." he stated firmly, "I won't allow it. You could get hurt. And…" he paused for a moment, looking at the ground embarrassedly, "I-I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kana stared at him, shocked, "Ed…" she whispered, touched. Than it hit her, "But _I'm_ the one who caused all of this! I should fight with you! Please Ed," she pleaded, "Let me fight…"

Ed looked deeply into her eyes. He saw the pleading look sitting there. He wanted so badly to protect her, but he also felt that he should let her fight for what she believed in. What was the poor boy to do? He was in love with the girl standing before him, and she was practically begging for her life to be taken. But…

"Fine." He replied quietly, "Just…" he stared at the ground for a moment, then looked back into her eyes seriously, "_Don't_, I repeat: _don't_, die. Or I'll have to kill you." He smiled slightly at that last bit.

Kaname grinned and leapt at the unsuspecting blond. He quickly grabbed her by the waist as she wrapped her legs around his own waist.

"Thank you sooooo much, Ed!" she cried happily, "You really don't know how much this means to me." She leaned in and lightly pecked his cheek. Which turned a nice shade of pink, afterwards.

"Uh-uh… um… no-no p-probl-lem." He stammered, more than slightly embarrassed.

Inside his helmet, Al was grinning more than he had in the last few years.

'_Oh! I have a good feeling about those two!_' he cheered inwardly.

Kana jumped off Ed, and glared at Yukio with all of her might, "You don't deserve those powers. You don't deserve to control even a _centimeter_ of the world, no less a mile!" she cried, "God! How stupid are you?"

Yukio snickered at her slightly childish words, "My dear," he chided, "You have NO idea what you're babbling about."

Ed glared, "Oh, up yours!"

Yukio glared at him right back, "Do NOT mock your future king." He growled.

Ed let loose a dry laugh, "Oh? What king? All I see is a looser who wants to take over the world, because he has no other talents."

"Ed…" Al warned.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks of you," he ignored his brother, "I'm not letting you take over the world. And that's that." He finalized, nodding his head to himself.

Kaname nodded along with him, "Yeah! What he said."

Al sighed, "Those two are going to get themselves _killed_!" he murmured to himself.

"Let's go, Ed." Kana said, charging at the enemy.

Ed smirked, "Right behind you. C'mon, Al!"

The suite of armor took off running after his two companions, '_This is it._' he thought, '_It's all or nothing. We've come this far…_'

"RAHHHHH!" they all gave out an enormous war cry.

"Oh," Yukio smirked, looking up at the sky, "This _is_ rich."

He dodged an oncoming kick from Kaname, and ducked Ed's transmutated arm.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" he mocked. But what he hadn't been counting on, was Al making a pit stop to make a transmutation circle.

He gently, but quickly placed his hands on the drawing, causing it to light up and spark.

"Now I've got you." Al muttered.

"Way to go, Al!" yelled the two fifteen year olds.

"What is this!" Yukio cried, looking at the bars that were suddenly surrounding him. They were closing in, coming from all directions. No way out.

Yukio seized two of the bars in his hands, and looking angrily out from behind them, "I will not be stopped."

His hands began to glow a frighteningly dark shade of grey, slowly turning into black. Then, in the flash of an eye, the metal poles he had been grasping began to melt from the dark energy.

He growled ferally, "I will not be outdone!"

Without warning, the bars exploded beneath his fingertips. He grinned manically and pushed the debris out of his way.

Kaname's eyes widened, "NO WAY!" she exclamied, "You're not supposed to do that!"

Yukio stared at her, "Hmmm…? I wasn't?" he looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged, "Too bad."

Ed glared at the black-haired man, "You're gonna regret ever having crossed our paths."

Ed charged, yelling as he went. His sword poised to strike. Unfortunately, Yukio had a plan waiting.

He held his hand out, palm up. Just like before, it glowed with a black energy. Seconds later, the glow hovered over his open hand, in a gas-like form.

As soon as Ed was within feet from his being, Yukio smirked and blew on the gas, sending it towards Ed. When it reached Ed's body, the gas entered his mouth and nose, making him cough violently and inhale the strange mist.

"Wh-what," he coughed, "I-is thi-is," he hacked, "Stu-uff?" he managed to get out.

Yukio smiled, "Why, that poisonous gas." He answered innocently. He took a few steps forward until he reached his enemy, "Now…" he grinned evilly, "Die."

His entire left arm began to shine an eerie black. He raised it, and the shine started to gain a shape. It took on the form of a blade, and as soon as it stopped forming, Yukio thrust forward.

"Darkness Blade!" he cried. The blade of nothingness pierced Ed through the chest. And as soon as it made contact, Ed ceased coughing, and took in a sharp breath.

Blood started to pour out of the wound, as Yukio extracted the sword.

Ed dropped to his knees, all the while staring up at Yukio with haze filled eyes. And, it seems, as soon as it had started, it had all finished, as Ed fell face forward onto the dirt of the village road.

Al and Kaname, stared in shock, as Ed's body fell into the life we call death.

Al took a shaky step up, "Ed…" he sobbed.

Kana's eyes were wide and unbelieving, "No…" she moaned, "No." she squeezed her eyes shut, to block out the horrible scene before her, "ED, NO!

End Of

Chapter16

well, folks, that is all im givin ya for now.

review, and ill think about updating.

cuz just ta let ya no,

there are only about 3 chappies left after this one.

so if ya wanna get to tha end,

ur gunna hafta review.

**Sayuri:** review and i might not hafta kill ya.

sighs yes, yes sayuri.

well, keep on sendin me ur thoughts.

i might be generous and add on….


	17. Life In Death

sup ppl?

yah I'm bak again.

this is almost tha last chappie, but….

lets enjoy wat I have left 2 give.

heres tnx 2:

**Silvermoon15:** here, iz dis wat ur lookin 4?

**silver windflame:** dude! here iz ur update! CHYA!

**kccross5474:** i no, i have very messed up ideas in my head… send me sum of ur ideas!

**emily-fire-element:** read on and find out wat happens, I assure u it's gud.

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** ur rite, it would TOTALLY kill the story… here iz ur update!

those r all who reviewed. On wards!

2 chappie 17! KYAH!

Chapter 17

Life In Death

"ED, NO!"

Kaname leapt forward, and ran to Ed's side, with Alphonse trailing close behind. She was running at top, almost inhuman, speeds, but no matter how hard she pumped her legs, she felt like she just wasn't going fast enough.

As soon as she and Al had reached Ed's body, she dropped to her knees, and rolled him onto his back. She looked at his face. It wasn't right. It just _wasn't_ right.

His skin was very pale, almost blue, his lips were turning purple, he looked so cold and clammy, but there was one part that was worse than the others. His eyes…

Ed's once beautiful golden eyes, were now a dull, almost brownish-color. They had no life in them. Completely void of anything. No spark. No shine. Nothing…

Kaname held in a sob, "Edward…."

She squeezed her eyes shut, '_You can't do this to me. I don't want to go through this again. You can't leave me._'

Al was behind her, staring down at his brother, "Edward." he muttered.

He dropped down onto the ground. He couldn't believe it. His only brother, his only family member left. Sure he had his father somewhere in the world, but he wasn't there now, was he?

Al reached out and gasped Ed's shoulder, nudging it, ever so lightly, "C'mon, brother." he pleaded, his voice cracking, "No more playing around. We have to defeat Yukio, remember? We have to stop him from taking over the world, and turning it bad."

He shook him a little rougher this time, "Brother?" he asked, on the very brink of breaking down.

No matter how hard Al tried, Edward Elric's body just wouldn't respond. There was no gentle breathing coming from his mouth or nose. His chest was still, never moving. His heart wasn't beating anymore. But most importantly, his eyes weren't seeing anymore, they were still, as dark as before.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, unable to contain himself any longer. His tears could not be seen, nor could they be felt, but anyone who could hear him, knew that he was indeed crying.

Yukio stood not twenty feet from the three people. He had a smug look on his face. He was enjoying every minute of this. He _loved_ the look on Kaname's face, and he also _loved_ the sound of Alphonse's sadness.

'_I love my job._' he thought to himself, '_It's just so… exhilarating!_'

He stepped forward a bit, "Now, now!" he chided, "No need to panic. You shall be joining your friend soon enough."

Kaname looked up at Yukio and glared at him. If looks could kill; the man would be six feet under, twenty times over.

"You bastard." she growled.

Looking back down at Ed's face, her expression softened. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep an angry face when she looked at him.

"Ed," she mumbled, "I-I… don't know what to do anymore…"

Al's sobs echoed around, but it wasn't for very long. Soon, everything around her, faded into nothingness. It was just her and Ed.

Yukio disappeared, Al's cries became more and more distant, and soon the rest of the world vanished too.

Memories came flooding back to her. How Ed had looked at her the first time they met each other, how he had saved her from the burly man that same day, and let her cry on him _and_ soothed her.

She continued to stare at Ed, "Ed, you don't know how much you meant to me. We were so alike." Tears stared to come around, "When your mother died, you blamed it all on your father. I did the same when my village was slaughtered, but I blamed it on Yukio." She paused and sighed, "Soon though, after your failed resurrection, you blamed everything on yourself, just like I did after. I blamed it all on myself…"

No more holding back, the salted beads rolled from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks at a constant rate. She couldn't believe it. She had lost so much in her life. She just refused to believe that one could loose so much. She thought that God must have hated her. Why else would so much bad happen?

"WHY, ED?" she cried, the tears now pouring like waterfalls from her eyes.

She slumped forward, "Why does it have to be this way?"

Kaname pulled herself together, and straightened her back. She gazed into Ed's long darkened eyes. She nodded slowly to herself, and placed her hand over his lids, closing them ever so gently.

"Ed," she moaned, "I love you _so_ much."

She leaned down, slowly, and stopped. Her nose was barely grazing his.

She softly gazed at his face, "I love you." with that, she closed the small gap between them.

Her lips landed on his in a soft wisp. To her, it felt so right, and yet, so wrong.

'_It shouldn't be like this!_' She screamed at herself, '_He should be alive, and his lips should be warm!_'

She was just pulling her head away from his, when she found that she couldn't. She gave a small jerk, but she still couldn't remove her lips from his.

The world came rushing back. Yukio, Al, everything. Al was still crumpled by Ed and Kaname, and was gawking at the sight before him. Yukio wasn't too far away, either. He, on the other hand, was sneering at the scene. But not for long…

"What is this!" he exclaimed.

There was an odd glowing coming from both Kaname and Edward's bodies. It was surrounding them almost like a second skin. It was dull at first, but gradually grew bigger.

Kaname couldn't see much of what was going on, but she could definitely feel the warmth from the glow.

Her eyes were wide, as she felt a tiny tug come from inside her, '_What's going on?_' she mentally asked.

"Kaname?" Al asked, the remnants of his tears still in his voice, "What's happening?"

But the innocent question could not be answered, for Kaname's head was suddenly being lifted away from Ed's. It was slow, but she could tell it was going to be important.

"_Do you wish to save your friend?_" a voice boomed from all around.

'_YES!_' Kaname inwardly shrieked.

"_Would you give your life for him to live?_" it asked again.

'_A thousand times, YES!_'

"_So, be it…_" it vanished. The voice was no longer there. But something happened.

"Guh…"

Kaname's mouth slipped open, a tiny bit. Out from it, came a silvery-white wisp of cloud. It traveled from her mouth, and found its way into Ed's.

As soon as the tiny smoke cleared, Kaname felt very light-headed and weak. She slumped to the floor and breathed heavily. She knew right away what has happening… She was dieing.

A shimmery form began to appear over her body. It didn't seem to have an exact shape, but it was definitely beautiful.

It was just a patch of smoke, but it wasn't ordinary…

"_What has been taken has now been granted back. The girl still had power, which she has willingly given up, to save this boy's life..._" it said.

"WHAT?" cried Yukio, "But that's impossible! I took her powers away! How could she still have them!"

The cloud spoke again, "_You can never take away what one was born with._" It stated, "_Not truly. She had a pure heart, and it desired for that boy to live. Her soul still contained a small portion of one of her gifts. So it allowed it to escape and aid her._"

Al was curious, "Which power was it?" he asked, "And who are you?

The smoke turned to face him, "_I am Himiku. A God of Vexous,_" it said, "_The girl's power, was of life._"

Yukio gasped, "No," he pleaded, "Anything but that one!"

The cloud sighed, "_I truly hope the girl made the right choice, bringing that boy back._"

Al perked up, "What?"

Kaname lay there the whole time, just listening, '_So,_' she thought, '_I brought Ed back?_'

In answer, a sharp pain stabbed through her chest, and a gash appeared. She gasped in pain, grabbing the attention of Al and Yukio.

"Kaname!" Al gasped.

She looked down, and saw that she now had a profusely bleeding wound on her torso. She glanced quickly and painfully towards Ed. His wound was no longer there. There was no trace of it whatsoever.

'_I saved him._' she thought happily.

Soon, her body went cold, and fell limp. She could no longer feel anything. Not the wind on her skin, not the hope in her no-longer beating heart. Nothing at all.

"Kaname…" sighed the giant suit of armor.

"Kaname," another, weaker voice followed.

Yukio and Alphonse's heads shot up at the voice. It was a voice oh-so-familiar to the both of them.

"_My work here is done._" Himiku informed the two. And with that, he vanished.

Al inwardly grinned, "Edward." he whispered.

Yukio groaned, "Oh no…"

End Of

Chapter 17

that's all folks.

so how was that 4 angsty?

well, review plz!

if u don't Sayuri may kill u…

**Sayuri:** damn rite i will!

Sayuri, shut up. Or _ill_ kill _you_.

ja ne!


	18. Black Slumber

hey guyz!

yeesh! u all reviewed so fast!

i wuz totally surprised!

this chappie is brought 2 u by:

**Silvermoon15:** yes! Yukio iz goin down!

**silver windflame:** le gasp

**kccross5474:** tnx 4 tha support! i'm almost finished this fic, so u will b able 2 see where its headed…

**emily-fire-element:** sniffsniff thank u! i heart u! glomps

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** sry! Jus keep on reading n u shall see wat i do!

**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** sry 4 tha cliffy! i need it 2 keep ppl coming!

**Liquid Earth:** thanks!

**InuKagzLoverrr:** if u read this chappie, u'll get an idead about wat ed'll do (KICK SUM SERIOUS ASS!)

**xXAll-american RejectxX:** i'm really sorry about that! if i get this right, there should be more alchemy, n jus 2 let u no, the reason y Ed 'seems' so weak iz bcuz Yukio now has the ultimate powers, n he iz trained really well.

**SessandInubros: **here iz ur update!

**ladyofdrama;** here is MORE!

**beautifly92: **awww! don't cry! everything will turn out right!

**Merusan: **yah! I feel so bad! U may not have 2 miss it, if ppl want a sequel….

i luv every single 1 of u!

heres chapter 18!

* * *

Chapter 18

Black Slumber

It was nearing dark out. The sun was setting, the moon was already shining brightly, stars were starting to appear on the horizon, and the sky was a dusty pink-orange.

Not much was heard. A few crickets, the rustling of some dried leaves, the wind was whistling lowly. It all had an eerie atmosphere. It was like a ghost town. There was no movement. Not _much_ movement, anyways.

Yukio was shuddering, as the crisp air bit at his face. He was standing as still as his body would allow. Slight tremors were pulsating around his body.

What to do? What to do? What to DO? He was at a dead end and he knew it. Edward was coming back to life, and he had seen what Yukio could do. He was an alchemist. The Fullmetal, to be exact. He had tricks up his sleeve. Now that he knew Yukio could poison him with gas, he would be prepared. He would do something to prevent it.

'_WHY!_' thought Yukio, desperately, '_Why did that BLASTED girl have to give up her life! I knew I should have destroyed her kindness. Maybe if I had, none of this would be happening right now!_'

His inner thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Ugly."

Yukio's gaze was lifted from the ground and landed on a shadowed silhouette. The figure was a little on the short side. They had longish hair, and a long coat.

Yukio's eyes widened, '_So it's true. He _is_ alive again._'

Ed glared hard at Yukio. He was disgusted at him. At what he had done. At _everything_ he had done.

The black-haired man shivered at the look Ed was sending him, '_I know he hates me, but I don't think even the things _I've_ done merit a look like _that_. Why is he so angry?_'

What Yukio didn't know, was that while Edward had been temporarily dead, he had seen _and heard_ (hint hint) what was going on.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Ed's POV**

_I was totally groggy. I felt like I had been hit with a sledge hammer the size of a car, and had been sleeping for over 50 million years!_

_I sat up, and looked around. Where the hell was I? Everything was fogged up and misty. This wasn't exactly what I would call normal._

"_ED, NO!"_

'Kaname?_'_

_I looked down, to where the scream had come from._

"_HOLY HELL!" I yelped, jumping to my feet, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"_

_I had noticed that I wasn't exactly on solid ground. I was actually floating in midair. Well, that's not really normal either._

_Collecting myself, I looked back down, and saw Kaname and Al. They were seriously upset, and kneeling down beside…. ME!_

"_HOW CAN THIS BE!" I screamed, "I'M RIGHT HERE!"_

_I ran over to my friends as fast as I could, "GUYS!" I yelled, "I'm here! Can't you see me!"_

_Staring at them, and seeing they weren't paying attention, I guessed not._

"_You are right, young one," said a voice from behind me, "They cannot hear you."_

_I whirled around, but couldn't find anyone, "Who's there?" I asked loudly._

_A cloud suddenly appeared in front of me, "It is I, who called out to you."_

"_What the-?" I was completely baffled. There was a _cloud_ talking to me. I _must_ be going crazy. Then, like it had read my mind, it answered me._

"_You are NOT going insane, young one. I am not just a cloud. I am Himiku, a god of Vexous, and I am here to tell you that you have another chance at life."_

'Vexous? Life? Am I dead?_'_

_I looked back down to Al and Kana. There was proof right beneath me that I was dead. Well, as much proof as I was going to get, anyways…_

"_And just HOW, do you suggest that I be brought back to life, if I really am dead?" I asked the cloud, my eyes narrowed._

_The cloud shimmered, "That, young one, I cannot tell you. It must happen of its own accord. There must be no stimulus, or influences. It must unfold for itself."_

_I looked at it strangely, '_What is this thing talking about?_'_

_The cloud started to shape itself, and took on a more humanly-form, "In order for these events to unfold, a certain thing must happen. And according to our prophets, that event should be occurring any minute now."_

_He raised his ghostly hand and pointed below us. I regarded him a moment, then glanced down. He was pointing to Kana. But why?_

"_Ed, you don't know how much you meant to me. We were so alike." She started, _

'We were alike? How? And what does she mean by 'How much you meant to me'?_'_

"_When your mother died, you blamed it all on your father. I did the same when my village was slaughtered, but I blamed it on Yukio." She sighed, "Soon though, after your failed resurrection, you blamed everything on yourself, just like I did after. I blamed it all on myself…"_

_I felt so terrible. Poor Kana._

_I noticed that Himiku was just looking on, '_Jeeze. The guy doesn't show much feeling, does he?_'_

_I looked back down, "WHY, ED?" Kaname shouted._

_I watched as she put her hand over my face and slowly closed my eye lids. She was crying. She was crying, and there was nothing I could do to stop her tears from falling._

"_It is time." I heard Himiku mutter._

_I looked at him, "Time for what?" I asked quietly._

_My question was answered, but not in the way I expected, "Ed," I heard Kaname say. I looked back down to her, "I love you so much."_

"_WHAT?" I cried._

_Did I just hear right? Did Kaname, just say that she… loved me?_

_I watched on, completely dazed. There was no way she just said that she LOVED me! Why would she? I'm nothing special (_A/N: Holy CRAP! He is TO special drools_). I continued to watch her. What she did next made my 'ghostly' face glow the brightest red, I'm sure._

_She leaned down close to my body's face and KISSED ME! Oh, GOD! WHY CAN'T I BE ALIVE! I WANT TO KISS HER BACK! Wait. Why is she kissing me, anyhow?_

_Suddenly, I felt my spirit getting warmer. It was so HOT! I felt like someone was trying to cook me! That's not right! I'm sure it's not! I shouldn't be able to feel things when I'm dead! I-I could… feel Kana's kiss._

_I touched my lips, "Wow." was all I could manage._

"_It is time for your resurrection." said Himiku. I jumped. I had totally forgotten that he was still here!_

"_What?" I murmured._

_I then felt my entire body heat up even more than what it was. I jerked my head. I felt like I was dieing! It was TOO HOT!_

"_Wh-why is it so hot?" I asked, out of breath, looking back to Kaname and my body. My eyes widened, our bodies were glowing! It was getting bigger, and bigger!_

_I felt my spirit jerk, "What's going on?" I asked Himiku._

_He watched as I started to fade away, "The girl has agreed to replace your death, with her own." He said simply._

_I was shocked, "WHAT! WHY?"_

"_You heard her before," he said, "She _loves_ you."_

_I started to dissolve into nothing. I think I was being sent back to my body. I felt so weird. Like, I was being sucked into a black vortex, or something._

'So this is what has to happen for me to live again?_' I asked myself, '_Kana has to DIE!_' I was infuriated! It was equivalent exchange, I know, but STILL! I would rather stay dead than have to watch Kaname die!_

"_Farewell, young one," I heard Himiku say, "I'm sure we shall see one another again, someday."_

_With that being said, I blacked out._

* * *

**End Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Now, here he was, standing, about to face-off with Yukio. No turning back. It was all or nothing.

'_I won't let Kaname's sacrifice be in vain._' Ed thought, '_I WILL beat Yukio!_'

Edward stepped forward, "Al,"

The metal suit looked up at Ed from Kaname's body, "Yes, brother?"

Ed stared at Kaname's form, '_I'm gonna beat him, Kana. Don't worry. I'll get him back for what he did to you._'

"Watch over her for me."

Al nodded, "I'll do everything that I can." He replied.

Ed smiled, "Thanks a lot, Al."

"It's no trouble, Edward. I'll protect her with my very soul."

Yukio regarded his enemy with absolute hate, '_I suppose I'll just have to finish him off quickly._'

"Are you prepared to die?" He asked Ed.

Ed stared at him coolly, "Only if you are, too."

End Of

Chapter 18

* * *

that's it!

next chapter, Ed and Yukio face-off!

y'exited?

cuz I sure am!

i need u guys 2 tell me if u want a sequel.

do ya want 1?

tell me!

review ppl!

ciao!


	19. Unleashed

hey all!

Sariyu-chan here!

i finally have chapter 19 out!

this chappie was brought 2 u by:

**Retro Dreamer:** well, thank u very much!

**BrokenHeartAlchemist: **was this fast enough 4 ya? Lol

**SilverMetalAlchemist:** wow! really? The BEST? KOOL!

**kid: **so, u want a sequel, eh? well… maybe.

**InuKagzLoverrr:** sequel? okay! okay! i get it! Lol

**Arie Under Presure (Liquid Earth): **yah cliffies. sigh wat can ya do?

**Silvermoon15:** read on my friend! u shall discover the art of IMAGINATION (in my pov anywayz…)!

**silver windflame: **alrighty… sweatdrops

**emily-fire-element: **maybe… we'll have 2 see.

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** YES! u r the all seeing! BWAHAHA coughhackcough! im gud!

**angelic elemental rose:** yes, ed is very special. Kaname dies, yes, but read on…

**beautifly92:** yup, yup! here is ur update!

apparently ppl want a sequel…

fine! I'll give u 1!

yay!

this is the 2nd 2 last chapter!

i hope u enjoy it!

R&R!

* * *

Chapter 19

Unleashed

Yukio sneered at Edward, "I will not loose, you insolent child."

The young boy smirked, "Oh, don't be so cocky. I don't plan on loosing to the likes of you, so… you get the point."

Scowling, Yukio raised his hands, black electricity circling his palms. The boy was starting to become a true nuisance. He was foiling all of his perfect plans! How could one so small, create so much trouble for him? It was simply unheard of.

"So," Yukio said, dangerously low, "You wish to die? That, my boy, can be arranged."

The blacked-haired maniac charged. Sparks were flying from his blackened hands. He raised his fist, slightly, ready to send a powerful uppercut at Ed's face, but Edward knew better. Ed ducked down low, sticking his leg out, trying to make Yukio fall.

Yukio jumped over Ed's outstretched leg and sent his other fist hurdling towards his enemy. Ed caught Yukio's hand, but something happened.

"AH!"

Ed stumbled backwards a bit, and looked at his charcoaled palm.

'_What happened?_' he asked himself.

Yukio was grinning, "Now, that wasn't very smart." He commented. He raised his fists again, and showed off his sparking hands.

Ed's eyes narrowed, '_I'm so used to normal punches, that I automatically reacted to that._' he thought.

"Bastard," He quickly clapped his hands, and placed them on the ground. Large cracks were forming around Ed's feet, and soon, they began to head to Yukio.

The man wildly looked around, as the cracks circled him. He threw his arms out to his sides, as his hands glowed brilliantly. He then bent his elbows, and made his fists crash to the ground. As soon as they came in contact, an explosion occurred, and Yukio was shooting through the air. No sooner had he taken off, that the very place he had been standing collapsed into a seemingly bottomless pit.

Yukio landed gracefully and turned to face his enemy again. But before he could react, Ed's automail arm, that had been transmutated, was thrust into his chest, right where the heart was supposed to be.

"Wh-what?" he gasped, sinking to his knees.

Ed frowned down at him, "I wish it didn't have to come to this," he said sadly, "But you deserve it."

He pulled his blade out, and spun around slashing Yukio's chest with the sword again. The man gasped in pain, and clutched at his chest. He keeled over, and Ed looked down at him.

"I'm _almost_ sorry," he murmured. Turning on his heel and transmutating his arm back, Ed began to walk back to his brother and Kaname.

"Brother!" cried Al, "Behind you!"

"Huh?" Ed slowly turned, and was met with blackness.

The alchemist stepped back in surprise. Yukio was before him with his darkness blade out.

"I will NOT be defeated," he mumbled, stepping forward.

Ed's eyes were wide, '_H-how? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!_' he screamed in his mind. He gently brushed his fingers over the cut on his cheek. He pulled them away and looked at his gloved hand. There was fresh blood on the fingertips.

Having been distracted, Ed never saw Yukio coming at him. It wasn't until he felt Yukio's blade pierce his flesh shoulder did he even bother to look up.

"Guh," Ed clutched his wound.

Yukio was smirking once again, "You really should pay attention, you know. I could've killed you."

"Then why didn't you?" Fullmetal asked, slowly removing his red jacket.

Yukio was shocked for a minute, '_Yes, why didn't I?_'

"Well," he began slowly, "I suppose it was because I felt sorry for you. After all, you are going to die soon."

Ed scowled, "Not likely!"

He ran forward his blade raised above his head. He brought it down swiftly, only to have his enemy block the attack with his own sword. Seeing an opening, Ed rammed his elbow into Yukio's gut. The man stumbled back, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Ed, seeing his chance leapt forward and stabbed Yukio in the stomach.

Although he could feel an immense pain, Yukio did not fall. Instead, he put his hand over the injury and healed it. Simple as that.

'_I can't keep this up!_' Ed was beginning to panic, '_No matter how hard I hit this guy, he just won't stay dead!_ _What am I supposed to do!_'

'**_Edward!_**'

"Huh?" he deadpanned, receiving a blow to the face by Yukio. "Uh,"

'**_Edward, pay attention to Yukio, but listen it me at the same time! Can you do that?_**'

Ed was a little wary of this new voice, but at the same time; confused. The voice was familiar to him.

"I guess I could try." He mumbled.

The voice sighed, '**_Good. Now listen, first thing's first; I'm in your head._**'

Dodging a kick to the stomach, Ed replied politely, '**_WHAT!_**'

The voice groaned, '**_Yes, now LISTEN! I know how you might be able to defeat Yukio._**'

Unfortunately, Edward wouldn't be able to completely listen to the voice's instructions, for Yukio had now begun to attack physically, _very_ fast.

Duck punch, '**_-take away-_**' Jump over leg, '**_-can't live without._**' Block roundhouse, '**_USE YOUR HEAD!_**'

That was it!

'_I got it!_' Ed smirked.

He dodged another uppercut by sidestepping, and brought up his transmutated arm.

Yukio was beginning to grow tiresome of that arm. Always ruining his figure. So, he decided to do something about it.

He stepped forward before Ed could do anything, and grasped his arm.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Ed cried.

"BROTHER!" screamed Al, in the distance (A/N: Can't forget about Al!).

Yukio's hand glowed black again, as his gripped the arm tight, "Getting rid of a nuisance"

In the blink of an eye, Ed's automail arm exploded into tiny bits (A/N: picture when Scar busted up Ed's arm).

Ed gasped, "NO!"

'_How am I going to kill him, now!_' he was expecting the voice to answer, but it never did.

Yukio brushed his hands off on his pants, "Hmm… It seems you're finished now."

"NOT A CHANCE!" with that, Ed shot off towards the village, stumbling a bit because of the weight difference. He was now unbalanced.

He ripped off his black jacket and tossed it to the side. He hurried over to a small, brick hut, pulling out a small piece of chalk, and swiftly drawing a transmutation circle on the wall. In a flash of light, a _brick _sword came out from the wall (A/N: Hey, it's better than nothing!).

Ed turned around just in time. Yukio's sword was about to collide with his skull. Quickly putting the brick 'rod' up, he heard a sizzling noise. Glancing at his weapon, he noticed that it was disintegrating.

'_Damn!_'

He pushed all his weight on the two blades and forced Yukio away. Ed threw down his weapon and ran over to Al.

"Brother?" the suit asked curiously.

"AL!" Ed gasped, "Could I borrow your arm?"

Al was startled, "Uh, yeah, sure." He detached his arm and handed it to his brother, who drew another circle on the metal, and turned it into _another_ sword (A/N: You'll see why it's always a sword).

Ed smiled, "Thanks, Al. I'll bring it back soon."

Ed picked it up and dashed off to fight Yukio. He didn't have to run for long, because Yukio was also running at him. They clashed blades and pushed forward, trying to knock the other down.

"Why won't you just give up?" grunted Yukio.

"Because," Ed grunted back, "I can't."

Ed was sweating, now. He was growing tired, and he knew it. He wouldn't be able to last for much longer.

'**_Ed,_**' the voice was back,'**_Here's what little strength I have. It's not much, but it'll help._**'

Suddenly, Ed felt a surge in his energy reserve. He was getting stronger. His eyelids didn't feel as heavy anymore!

"Yes!" he hissed.

Using his new strength, he pushed Yukio away, fiercely. The man was surprised by his raise in power. So surprised, that he didn't make a move to stop Ed from attacking. The younger boy swung the sword at Yukio, and in one swift motion severed his head from his neck.

The headless body quivered on the spot, before tumbling to the ground in a bloody heap. Ed dropped Al's arm, and fell to his knees, panting.

"Edward!" Al cried, picking Kaname's cold body up, and running to his fallen brother.

Ed looked up at the sound of clunking. He saw Al sprinting to him, but what caught his attention, was the girl in his brother's arms. Kaname.

Ed smiled bitterly, '_I did it, Kana. I beat him, for you._'

Al came to a stop beside Ed, and laid Kaname down, "Brother, are you alright?" he questioned.

Ed nodded, still looking at Kaname's still form, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Al, catching Ed's look, stood up and walked quietly away, leaving his brother and Kana's body alone.

Ed noticed Alphonse leaving and silently thanked him. He crawled slowly over to Kana. He looked down at her, she wasn't the same. Her skin was almost an ashy-grey, and her lips a pale purple.

Her lips… Ed removed the glove on his flesh hand, and traced her lips with his fingers. They were so soft. Ed bent forward and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. Pulling away, he felt something on his cheek. Putting his hand up, he felt dampness. He was crying.

"Oh, Kaname," he mumbled, stroking her cheek, He felt another tear slip down the side of his face, and he saw it fall onto Kaname's forehead.

Edward shook his head, '_I really wish you were here. I'd tell you everything._'

Unbeknownst to him, Kaname's hand twitched…

End Of

Chapter 19

* * *

WOOT! done anotha chappie!

jus 2 let ya no, the next chappie is tha last (did i already say that?)!

plz, every1, review.

it will get me 2 add the last chapter sooner!

anywho…

ja ne!


	20. Confessions Of The Heart

hello all! Sariyu-chan here with the last chapter!

WAHHH! I'M SOOO SAAAD!

i'm ok!

well here's tnx 2:

**won't say, sorry: **this is THE place 2 be! here's the last chapter 4 ya!

**Earth Alchemist:** well 2 thumbs and eight fingers is gud enough 4 me! ja ne means 'good bye' (or something along those lines).

**SessandInubros:** read and u shall find out if it's a happy ending or not…

**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** sry, sry, sry, sry! yes she did twitch…

**InuKagzLoverrr:** read, read, and read! that's all I can say.

**Arie Under Presure:** i like cliff hangers, wat can i say? lol

**White Alchemist Taya: **here is ur update!

**emily-fire-element:** yes snif-snif it's the end.

**AnimeFreak2306: **YAYZ! u likie? tnx!

**silver windflame:** yes she lives! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**beautifly92:** sequel is a DEFINATE! YUKIO IS DEEEAAAAD!

**xXPureOtakuPyroXx:** … i like rubber duckies…

**kccross:** yes, ed is VERY smart! teehee!

there ya go!

oh! just 2 let u no, there will b a sequel, but i'm gunna try 2 post n finish another story first.

kk?

ok!

R&R! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

Confessions Of The Heart

Ed sighed sadly, as he watched Kana's unmoving features. They were so delicate, like that of a porcelain doll. She was pale, and cold. Unlike any cold Edward had ever encountered. Not the cold like a blizzard, but cold as in distant, and deprived of the will to live.

'_She's really gone,_' he thought. Burying his face into his hands he sobbed silently.

Al watched his brother from a distance, '_Poor Edward,_' his gaze landed on Kaname, '_She really did mean a lot to him, didn't she?_'

Questions raced across Al's mind. How long would it take Ed to get over Kana? Will he ever get over her? More importantly; would Ed try to bring Kana back, like they tried with their mother? No they couldn't. Not after last time. Even if they did try it; how would they get her soul back?

Al sighed and shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. He looked back at Kaname's still body. She had been his friend too. And now, she was… gone.

As realization hit him, Alphonse gasped. She really wasn't going to come back. After everything they had done to get to her, to find her. She was gone.

A slight sniffle was heard from within his armor. His friend truly was gone… Another wave of realization washed over him. After _everything_ they had done to get her back. All the searching, Edward dying, she just up and dies. Al couldn't help but feel a little pang of anger course through him. He knew it was wrong to feel that, but he just couldn't help it.

He wasn't really angry at her for a stupid reason, but more of a 'how-could-you-just-die?' type of anger.

'_But how does brother feel?_' he asked himself, genuinely curious.

**With Ed**

'_Damn Yukio, damn Mustang, damn me, damn KANA!_'

Ed too was feeling slightly angry at his love interest for leaving like she did. Although he couldn't quite keep it that way;

"No. Don't damn Kana. She didn't mean for it to happen. It just… did" he sighed.

Looking down at her face, again, he felt tears spill out from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"Look at me," he laughed bitterly, "I can't believe I'm crying this much over a girl."

'_Not just any girl though,_' his conscience corrected him, '_The girl you were in love with._'

Ed moved his gloveless, flesh hand to Kaname's face, and caressed her cheek. She was so warm…

'_Wait… WARM!_'

Edward was in shock. How could she be warm? She was dead, for goodness' sake!

Just to make sure his hand wasn't misleading him; Ed brushed his thumb over her cheek gently. And sure enough, it _was_ warm!

"No way," he mumbled.

"Yes way." Another voice groaned.

A hot hand was gently placed overtop of his own. Ed stared at the two hands in disbelief before looking down at Kana's face. It wasn't blue like earlier, nor was it calm. It was contorted, as if in deep concentration.

'_Is-is… is s-she ali-alive?_'

Almost as though Kaname had read Edward's thoughts, her eyes wearily opened, and blinked a few times, showing bright hazel orbs. They moved around slowly, taking in their surroundings. Soon enough, they landed on Edward, who was smiling through tears of joy.

The young girl smiled weakly, "Hello, Edward."

Ed bit back a sob, and pulled the girl up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He brought her close to his body, and kept her there, holding on tightly, never wanting to let her go.

Kana's eyes widened, "Oof. E-Ed. Cou-could you le-et go-o pleas-se? Can-an't b-breathe."

Ed didn't let go, but loosened his grip, "How?" he asked her, "How are you… you know… alive?"

The brunette hugged the boy back, "Honestly, I don't know,"

A loud clunking was heard, and the two teens turned toward the noise. Too late… BAM! Al had tackled the two and they were all sent flying.

"AL!" Ed cried, "MY BACK!" (A/N: anyone thinking episode #4?)

Al had anime tears 'waterfalling' from his eyes, "KANAME! YOU'RE ALIIIIVE!" he hollered.

Kana chuckled a bit, "Yes, Al. I'm alive."

Al wiped his 'tears' away, "But how?"

Just as Kana was about to open her mouth, another voice cut in, "_She is here because of Edward._"

They all turned to see who it had been who spoke. Standing there (A/N: more like floating) was the same cloud of smoke Ed had encountered in the realm between the living and dead.

"YOU!" Ed shrieked, pointing at the cloud.

"Himiku…" Ed looked over at Kaname surprised.

"You know him?" he asked.

Himiku gave off a slight blast of hot air, "_She knows me, alright. We met in the other world,_" The group of three stared at him, "_Now that that is out of the way, let me explain how the girl is alive._

"_You see, when she transferred her life to you, Edward, she also transferred some of her left-over power._

"_When your tears touched her, those powers surfaced. They were being kept inside the tears, hence, letting her have a second chance at life._"

Ed, Al and Kana stared at him, eyes wide. Was _that_ how Kaname was still alive? Because Ed _cried_ on her!

"Well," murmured Kana, "That explains _everything_." You could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Himiku shook his 'head', "_I cannot give you all the answers you seek. Even a god has their limits _(A/N: for all of you who think this is an insult, IT'S NOT! just go along with the story, ok?)"

Ed looked at the cloud suspiciously, "But I thought all gods were _limitless_."

A light sigh was heard, "_Young Edward, do not believe everything you hear._"

Kaname stepped forward, "I thank you, Himiku," Ed was about to protest, but Kana held a hand up to silence him, "You have done much for my companions and I. Is there any way to repay you?"

The god chuckled, "_There is no need for that, young one. Just be safe._" With that, he swirled out of sight.

"Well," Al chirped, "That was interesting, wasn't it?"

Kaname giggled a bit before turning to Edward, an odd look on her face, "Ed?"

The boy looked at her, "Hmm?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, "C-could I, um, t-talk to you… alone?"

The blond-haired boy looked up at his brother, who in turn nodded his metal head.

"Sure,"

**Five Minutes Later**

**The Village Outskirts**

Ed unconsciously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Sooo… uh, what did you want to talk about?"

Kaname, who had her back turned to him, spoke, "I, err, there-there's something I-I want to-to tell y-you…" she stuttered.

Ed nodded blushing, "Um, ok,"

"Ed," the girl gulped, "I uh, um, I, err, uh, Ireallylikeyou!"

Ed stepped up to her and put his hand (A/N: remember, he only has one right now) on her shoulder, making her jump, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Kaname took a deep breath, "I-I said… I r-really li-like you."

Edward grinned inwardly, '_YES! SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME! YES, YES, YES! Wait… didn't she tell you that when you were… dead?_'

He shook the thought off, "I really like you too, Kana."

The girl spun around in shock, '_Did he just say… he LIKED me?_' she stared into his amber orbs, trying to find any hint that he was lying. When she found none, she smiled and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ed stumbled back, wrapping his left arm around her waist, keeping her from falling.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, "You have no idea how much I thought about you when I was training." She muttered into him.

Ed smiled, "_You_ have no idea how much _I_ thought about _you_ when you were training."

Kana giggled, having her own words used against her. I was a nice change from all the frowning and hate she's felt the last few months. She was so happy, being in Ed's arms made her feel so safe.

She pulled away, and looked Ed in the eyes, "You have beautiful eyes," she whispered.

Ed looked surprised, "Huh?"

"I said: you have beautiful eyes."

The boy grinned, "Yeah, they are pretty nice, aren't they?"

Kaname laughed out loud at his cockiness. He was just so… HIM!

"I love you, Ed." She sighed, hugging him again.

Ed leaned into the hug, "I love you too, Kaname." He murmured.

End

* * *

snifsnif well, that's the end.

i know i'm leaving u hanging here, but hey…

wat can ya do when ur gunna write a sequel, right?

lol, well review, seeing as it's the last chappie!

**Sayuri-san:** review or ELSE!


End file.
